Please Remember
by ConsultingTimeTraveler
Summary: What if your best friend, ex-companion, and lover were to lose their memories of their time with you? Would you try to get them back or would you let them go their own way? Then, you realize that, that wasn't the only problem, because, if you can't get their memory back, the universe will fall apart. First Chapter Is A Prologue
1. Prologue

**Title: Please Remember**

**Author: ConsultingTimeTraveler**

**Word Count: 851**

**Summary: What if your best friend, ex-companion, and lover were to lose their memories of their time with you? Would you try to get them back or would you let them go their own way? Then, you realize that, that wasn't the only problem, because, if you can't get their memory back, the universe will fall apart.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Prologue_

A short blonde woman, around 5'4, was sitting on a well decorated park bench. Her hair was blowing with the wind, which was going north. Her warm brown eyes watched a small, young boy, who was currently playing on the metal swings. The wind began to blow harder, causing her to wrap the blue cardigan around her tighter.

"Rose, can you push me," the young boy yelled out.

A smile appeared on her face as she walked towards him. "Of course I can Tony," she said, getting behind him. Rose waited as he settled down before gently pushing him. He swung his legs, trying to achieve a higher level. To avoid getting hit, she walked away and sat down on a swing beside him.

Rose watched as Tony began to laugh, proud that he was getting higher and higher. "Look at me Rosie," he yelled out, his voice getting lost in the wind. "I'm getting higher and higher!"

"I see that," she said, laughing along with him.

Suddenly, warm hands covered Rose's eyes. "Guess who it is," a voice whispered into her ears.

Her smile began to widen more and Tony tried to hide his snickers. "Is it my secret French boyfriend Louise," she asked, her signature smile on her face.

The hands quickly pulled away, the brown haired owner now pouting. His striped blue suit was slightly wrinkled and a small stain on his right chest said that he had been working in the Torchwood Laboratory.

Rose turned around to see his pouting face. "Oh John, you know I was only kidding," she muttered, leaning up to give him a small kiss.

"Yuck," Tony said, closing his eyes.

"Oh you silly boy," John said, running his hand through Tony's brown hair.

Tony smiled up at him and continued to swing. "She missed you," he muttered, giggling.

"Oh, did she?" John turned to look at Rose and smirked. "Did you miss me Wosie?" His right brow rose up.

Rose scrunched up her nose and folded her arms. "Don't push it John, but, if you can, do you mind giving me a slight push?"

John got behind her swing and gave her a small push, laughing. "So, what'd you do today sweetie," he asked.

"Well, after work, I picked Tony up from mom's place so they could go on their trip. After, we stopped by the library and read a couple books. We then ate some ice cream and have been at the park since." She smiled as John continually pushed her. "What'd you do?"

"Well…," he stalled.

"Blow something up again," Rose asked, giggling. She heard him chuckling nervously, so she assumed she was correct. "What was it?" John muttered something incoherent and she knew it was bad. "What?"

"I-It was the l-lab…," he said uncomfortably.

Rose burst out in laughter. "You're in such big trouble," she said.

"It's not funny, do you have any idea how angry your dad is going to be when he hears about this," John asked, a smile on his face.

"Very," Tony muttered.

"Your brother is so not helping right now Rose," he stage whispered into her ear.

"I heard that," he said.

"You were meant to," John said, smiling.

"Doctor's don't need help though," Rose said, looking up at him.

"But they do need Rose," he whispered.

"You always knew how to sweet talk a girl." She got off the swing and gave him a kiss. "I love you."

"Quite right too," he said, gently touching her nose. "Love you too."

A huge smile appeared on her face and she turned to Tony. "Come on, let's get home for some dinner," she said, gesturing for him to come.

He quickly jumped off the swing and grabbed her hand, swinging it along. Rose reached out for John's hand and he quickly grabbed on. "So, what's for dinner," she asked.

"Well, I stopped by that place that Tony liked," he said, using his one hand to describe his words.

"The pizza place," Tony asked happily.

"Yeah!" John reached into his pocket and grabbed his car keys, clicking the top button to unlock the doors to a silver BMW.

They all came inside, a huge smile on their faces, not a care in the world. John started the car, heading straight home. A red light appeared, causing them to momentarily stop. John looked at Rose, who was watching him, and smiled.

And at that, all hell broke loose.

The last thing they all saw was darkness.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The Doctor walked around the TARDIS, trying to figure out what was wrong. "Doctor," Amy asked, curious as to why he was running around.

"It's the TARDIS," he complained. "It's having an emotion of some sort."

"How is a machine getting an emotion," she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's not just a machine Amy," he said, frowning, still looking around. Just then, his stomach dropped and this weird feeling began to flow through his veins. "Something's wrong."

"What is it?" Amy stood beside him, staring at the heart of the TARDIS.

"That, I do not know," he whispered.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Reviews Are More Than Welcome**


	2. Trouble

**Title: Please Remember**

**Author: ConsultingTimeTraveler**

**Author's Note: Special thanks to SinginginThirds, Heart of Diamond, Luize White, and Dreamcatcher49 for being my first reviewers! Also, thanks to all who have favorited and alerted, those have also definitely made my day! If you have any suggestions, I would be more than happy to consider them!**

**Word Count: 883**

**Summary: What if your best friend, ex-companion, and lover were to lose their memories of their time with you? Would you try to get them back or would you let them go their own way? Then, you realize that, that wasn't the only problem, because, if you can't get their memory back, the universe will fall apart.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Chapter 1_

"Then how would you know that there's something wrong," Amy wondered, taking a seat on the floor of an unnormally calm TARDIS.

"First off, the TARDIS is calm," the Doctor stated, still gazing at the controls, a look of wonder in his eyes, which caused Amy to roll her eyes. "Second off, I had this weird feeling, which, you know, I never have unless there's something really wrong."

"Except for that...," Amy began.

"No, do not talk about that time," he interrupted, turning towards her with his index finger out.

She smirked. "Fine then, but, really Doctor, what do you think it could be?"

"As much as you know I hate to say this, I have to say I don't know," he responded, taking a seat beside her. "But, I do know, whatever it is, it's important." He turned to look Amy in the eye. "Really important."

"Can you think of anything," she asked. "Any theories?"

The Doctor's whole life flashed in front of his eyes. Everything and everyone that had appeared in his life was important. But, if the TARDIS is reacting to it too, it must have been important to the both of them. Who was connected to both of us old girl, he thought.

_Sarah Jane is safe back home,_

_So is Martha Jones and Mickey Smith._

_Captain Jack Harkness…is…well…him._

_Donna Noble can't even remember us._

_Now who's left Doctor? Think._

"No, it couldn't possibly be," he whispered.

"Doctor," Amy asked, curiously watching him as he stood up.

"Amy," Rory's muffled voice asked from down the hall.

"I'm up here Rory," she yelled back, distracting her from her previous thoughts.

The Doctor began to pace nervously. "What's wrong," a sleepy Rory asked, scratching his head as he walked in.

"Doctor," Amy stated, watching as the psychic paper had began to glow across from her.

He ran towards his psychic paper and stared at it, wondering whether or not he should open it. Suddenly, the TARDIS shook dangerously, knocking everyone off their feet. The Doctor quickly grabbed the pad and snapped it open, hoping to find the answers to his questions. But, the only thing he found was another problem: BAD WOLF

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Get her to the OR, stat," a man in a lab coat yelled out to one of his nurses. The nurses quickly rushed a blonde woman into the elevator, hoping that it would take her up fast enough.

Two more patients had been quickly rushed in. One was a man, his brown hair covered up in dry blood and his face nearly mangled by the glass that had shattered. His eyes were closed and the doctor looked at him, hoping that there was some way that he could help him. The doctor shoved his hands into a pair of gloves and gently touched the man's abdomen, hoping that his ribs weren't broken. But, as soon as he felt it, he knew that they were. "Give him seven milligrams of morphine," he said, "and somebody get me an x-ray!"

The other patient was a boy; luckily, he barely had any damage on him for he was behind the driver's seat. The boy's face wasn't hurt much, just a few scratches here and there. The doctor looked at him, knowing that he would at least be able to treat one patient successfully tonight. He quickly grabbed his stethoscope and threw it onto his ears, putting the other end on the little boy's heart. The boy's heartbeat came steadily, which caused him to relax a bit. "Make him as comfortable as you can," the doctor said to a nurse.

"Yes Dr. Stephens," the nurse said, rushing towards the boy.

The doctor quickly ran back to the man he was previously with, but saw that another doctor with him. "Hello Dr. Shannon," he greeted, walking closer. "How is he?"

Dr. Shannon stayed silent, keeping her eyes on the man's clipboard. "Do you know who this is," she whispered.

"No," he responded, now curious.

"It's Dr. John Smith," she stated. "That man from Torchwood."

"Do you know him," he asked.

She shook her head and turned towards him. "Not personally, no. But he's one of the people that saved our world," she said. "I can't believe he died like this."

Dr. Stephens' eyes widened. "Wait, he died," he asked, shocked.

"He didn't make it," Dr. Shannon said sadly. She lifted the blanker up as to cover his face. "Does he have any family?"

He nodded. "Yeah, his wife's in the OR."

"How did this even happen," she asked, gesturing for a nurse to come take the man away to the morgue.

"A drunk driver of a large truck crashed into them from the front while they were stopped," he responded. Dr. Stephens sighed as he pictured it happen inside his mind. "Oh god, I hope his wife survives."

"She was a tough one," Dr. Shannon said. "I mean, if you can get into Torchwood and get the attention of one of their most powerful men in there, I'm pretty sure she can survive this."

"But, if this man didn't survive, what makes you think she would?"

"Because she brought down and married the most powerful man in this universe."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Reviews Are More Than Welcome And Very Much Appreciated!**


	3. Silent Tears

**Title: Please Remember**

**Author: ConsultingTimeTraveler**

**Author's Note: I'm sorry for the shortness, but this is more of a filler chapter so that you could get an insight of what's happening in between. I'll update with the next chapter soon, but please, if you can, review! I was kind of left hanging there except for ValaEnVash, thank you so much for your kind review!**

**Also, I'm going to start putting quotes related to the chapter before and after the chapter.**

**Word Count: 647**

**Summary: What if your best friend, ex-companion, and lover were to lose their memories of their time with you? Would you try to get them back or would you let them go their own way? Then, you realize that, that wasn't the only problem, because, if you can't get their memory back, the universe will fall apart.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_**It's hard to answer the question 'What's wrong?' when nothing's right…"**_

_**~Unknown**_

_Chapter 2_

"Where's Rose," Tony asked as the nurse gently tucked him into a cot.

"I believe she's in surgery," the nurse whispered, giving him a small smile.

"What's wrong with her?" He snuggled into the extra pillow that he been given to him.

The nurse looked at him for a second, debating whether or not he should be told. "Well, during the crash, she hit her head really hard on the windows. They think that it must have caused some brain damage. Also, an x-ray showed us that some of her bones were broken, so, they're trying to fix that too." She began to walk towards the door.

"Will she be all right?" Tony asked, his warm brown eyes watching her intently.

"Yes, she'll be perfectly fine," the nurse whispered, about to close the door to his room.

He sighed and looked straight into the nurse's eyes, looking older than he really was. The nurse was shocked, but she didn't show it. This is an unusual boy, she thought. "Is that what you tell all the little kids," he asked.

The nurse gave him an uncomfortable smile and walked away, leaving her to think about her own son.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"T-T-That's impossible," the Doctor said, a billion thoughts going through his mind. He jumped up from where he had fallen as Amy and Rory watched, confused.

"I thought nothing was impossible," Rory said smiling, trying to lighten the mood.

"Of course you'd think that," the Doctor responded, scoffing at the idea. He walked around the controls, gently passing his index finger through it. "Now girl, where do you want to bring me?"

"Is he talking to the TARDIS again," Rory whispered to Amy, who was still sitting on the floor.

Amy shrugged as she watched the Doctor, wondering what he could possibly be doing. She had never seen the Doctor this…well, she didn't know what to call it? Distress? Excitement? Hope? Whatever it was, it must really mean something to him. "Doctor, what's wrong," she asked.

He simply waved her off with his hands, still gently stroking the controls. Come on darling, you know we can't go back to Rose, we've had this conversation before, he thought. He kept on walking in circles, smiling grimly. "Come on," he said, a bit louder now. "You know she can't come back!"

Rory sighed as he gestured for Amy, who was watching, obviously confused, to take his hands so that he could lift her back up, but before he could, they were knocked back onto the floor again.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Where's my daughter," a blonde woman, Jackie Tyler, yelled at the receptionist.

The man's eyes widened, completely shocked by the outburst. "W-W-What's her name," he stuttered.

A brown haired man, wearing a black tux, walked into the E.R. and stood right beside Jackie. His eyes were filled with shock, sorrow, and dismay. "Rose," Jackie stated," Rose Tyler-Smith."

"She's still in O.R., but I saw that your son is here too," the receptionist said. "But, he's asleep, so I suggest that you not bother him. You can wait in the cafeteria, if you'd like."

Jackie's eyes started to fill with tears as she leaned back into her husband. "Oh Pete," she whispered as he hugged her tightly from behind.

"Wait," Pete said to the receptionist. "Do you know what happened to a man named John Smith? Her husband?"

The receptionist quickly typed on the computer, and, as soon as he found John's name, his eyes filled with obvious sadness. "I'll call the doctor and he'll explain," he whispered.

Pete's and Jackie's heart stopped for a moment, knowing obviously what had happened. "He's dead, isn't he," Pete stated, his voice completely monotone.

The receptionist didn't respond as he turned around to page the doctor, trying to hide his face. "Oh my poor, sweet Rose," Jackie wailed, clinging tightly onto her husband.

"_**Invisible tears are the hardest to wipe away…"**_

_**~Unknown**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Reviews Are Very Much Appreciated!**


	4. Hopeless Is All I Am Now

**Title: Please Remember**

**Author: ConsultingTimeTraveler**

**Author's Note: Special thanks to 'ValaEnVash' and 'Heart of Diamond' for reviewing! Keep on reviewing please! I hope you enjoy! I tried to make it a little longer this time!**

**Word Count: 1, 372**

**Summary: What if your best friend, ex-companion, and lover were to lose their memories of their time with you? Would you try to get them back or would you let them go their own way? Then, you realize that, that wasn't the only problem, because, if you can't get their memory back, the universe will fall apart.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_**How do you look at a girl you love and tell yourself it's time to walk away?"**_

_**~The Vow**_

_Chapter 3_

The TARDIS stopped and calmed down again, allowing the Doctor, Amy, and Rory to stand up. "No," the Doctor said, dangerously calm. "No, no, no!" He burst through the TARDIS doors, Amy and Rory following closely behind.

A 21st century London appeared in front of them. Blimps were floating in the air, huge advertisements played over and over again, and cars flew above the ground. "They did all of this in one year," Amy asked, amazed at the sight in front of her. She started to gaze around and saw that they had landed in a park, which surprisingly looked normal.

"Of course not," the Doctor said as Rory passed by him to stand next to Amy. He stared out at the view inside of him, cautiously looking around.

"Well then, how'd this happen," Rory asked.

The Doctor didn't answer for a moment. He knew where they were, but, he was confused and he didn't like to admit it. "We're in a parallel universe," he muttered.

"Wait, wait," Amy interrupted. "So, there's like another Amy and Rory here?"

"Yes, exactly," the Doctor nodded.

"I wonder if they're married here too," Rory wondered, glancing at Amy.

"Why don't we ask them," Amy said, pointing towards a red head which looked exactly like her. A blonde man walked besides her, trying to make her laugh.

They ran off before the Doctor looked at the two and noticed what they were about to do. "What," he yelled out. "No! Get back over here!" He ran towards them, hoping that he would be able to catch up. "No! No! NO!"

Amy and Rory continued to run, not seeming to hear the Doctor. "Hey you," Amy called out.

The Amy and Rory look alike turned around to face them, their faces slightly confused. "W-Who are you," the parallel Amy asked.

"We're…," the real Amy said.

"Nobody," the Doctor interrupted from behind them.

"What," the parallel Rory asked, completely confused.

The Doctor grabbed Amy's and Rory's shirt and started to drag them away, the parallel's looking at the three weirdly. "Oi," Amy exclaimed.

"Just be quiet," the Doctor said, clearly annoyed. "I told you two to stop."

"We didn't hear you," Rory explained, trying to get out of the Doctor's grip.

He continued to walk, getting farther and farther away from the parallels. When he thought that they were far enough, he began to speak. "You can't do that," the Doctor explained. "Especially when I don't know what's happening right now."

"What is happening right now?" Rory asked, looking intently at the Doctor.

"We're in a parallel universe," he explained again, slightly nervous. "I don't know how we got here because it shouldn't be able to happen. You have to understand that this is not your world. You can't just run around as you normally do because you could disrupt time. Time shouldn't be messed with unless necessary."

"Okay, okay," Amy muttered, slightly annoyed by his lecture.

"Doctor," a high pitched familiar voice asked.

The Doctor turned around abruptly, leaving Amy and Rory to look at the woman in curiosity. He saw flowing blonde hair in the wind before fainting.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

There were exactly four people inside the eleventh hospital room: Rose, Jackie, Pete, and a short man with brown hair.

Jackie and Pete sat on a small, blue hospital chair. Jackie was asleep on Pete's shoulders, markings of dry tears on her cheeks. He, on the other hand, watched his daughter sleeping soundly on the cot. My Rose, he thought, I truly hope that you're ok. He shifted to glance at Jackie, who had a piece of curly blonde hair in her eyes, which he gently moved away.

The man who stood at the corner, his eyes fixed on Rose, was dressed in a white button up, which had two unbuttoned buttons, and red suspenders, which were connected to his black trousers. His long brown hair nearly covered his warm, yet old, looking brown eyes. Why, he wondered.

Rose was tucked gently into her cot by a thick blue wool blanket. Her golden hair had been brushed down and all dried blood residue had been taken off. Her brown eyes looked weak and weary under the lights and there was a cut on her usual pink lips. The bruises on her arms had been healed, but the bruises on her legs hadn't, leaving her covered with bandages. "Mum," she asked, blinking.

Jackie awoke with a start, quickly rushing towards her bruised daughter. "It's okay now darling, I'm right here," she said, tears beginning to form in her eyes once more.

Pete and the man stood on each end of the bed. "What happened," she asked groggily.

"You, John, and Tony got into a car crash," Jackie began to explain.

"Wait…wait…who's John and Tony," Rose interrupted, sitting up.

"Y-Y-Your husband." Jackie nervously looked back at Pete, whose eyes had widened in shock. "And Tony's your brother. Don't you remember?"

She gently rubbed her eyes, trying to think as clearly as she could. "No," she whispered. Rose looked at the two men at the end of her cot. "A-And, who are they?"

"It's me darling," Pete said.

"D-Dad," she asked, completely shocked. "B-But you're d-d-dead!"

"I'm alive," he said, smiling.

Rose stayed quiet for a second, trying to take everything in, but eventually smiled back at her father. "Well then, I'm glad," she said before turning towards the other man. "And you sir? Are you my brother?"

"I'm the Doctor," he said abruptly, not giving it a second thought.

"Oh, you're my doctor," Rose said, giving him a smile. "Do you know when I'll be able to check out?"

The Doctor was speechless, not knowing what to say. No, he thought, I couldn't have come all the way here for this. "I-I'm not your doctor," he said, walking closer towards her. "My name's The Doctor. Don't you remember me?"

She started to laugh. "What kind of a name is 'The Doctor'," she asked. "Are you all playing with me?"

Jackie and Pete glanced over at the Doctor, each giving him a look of melancholy. Suddenly, he started to laugh forcefully. "Of course I am," he said, looking down at the floor. "Why don't I get your files and see if I can come up with a date for you?"

"Thank you," she said, giving him her signature smile.

"I-I'll be right back," he choked out, not looking up when he left the room. The Doctor's hearts slowly began to break, along with his hope.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"So, how'd it go," Amy asked with a huge smile on her face.

The Doctor looked up from the floor as he walked towards the couple, who was sitting in the cafeteria drinking cups of tea. His eyes were filled with hopelessness, which Amy immediately noticed. "I-It was fine," he said, taking a seat beside them.

"No it wasn't," Amy muttered, sipping out of her cup.

"Obviously," Rory whispered back.

"It was fine," the Doctor repeated, a bit frustrated. He brushed his fingers through his hair.

"Doctor," a high pitched voice said.

He turned around to meet Jackie. "Oh, hello," he said, standing up.

"Hi Jackie," Amy said, smiling up at her.

She waved her hand and turned back to the Doctor. "I'm sorry," she muttered.

"It's okay Jackie," he said, giving her a smile. "I'm perfectly fine."

Amy and Rory watched in amusement as Jackie scoffed. "Doctor, I've known you longer than most people and I know that you are lying."

"What do you mean?"

"I lived with John," she said, thoughts of him running around a flat popping into her mind," and I've learned so many things, one of those things being that when you say that, 99% of the time, you really aren't."

The Doctor looked at her, not knowing how to respond. "I-I…," he began, but couldn't finish.

"Come back later for dinner at our house, maybe she'll remember by then," Jackie said, giving him a gentle pat on the back. "I'll make your favorite." She nodded at the two sitting at the table and walked away.

"Oh Doctor," Amy whispered sadly as she watched him sit back down, his eyes filled with that familiar lonely spark.

"_**It's like the wind, I can't see it, but I can feel it…"**_

_**~A Walk To Remember**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Reviews Are More Than Welcome!**


	5. Dinner

**Title: Please Remember**

**Author: ConsultingTimeTraveler**

**Author's Note: Special thanks to 'ValaEnVash', 'Dreamcatcher49', 'LilienRose', and 'Heart of Diamond' for reviewing! I love and enjoy your reviews very much, especially when you mention wanting to hug him….I admit it is sad, but, I have to torture him just a little more. –insert evil laugh-**

**Also, if you have any suggestions or anything you want to see, just tell me! : )**

**Word Count: 1, 347**

**Summary: What if your best friend, ex-companion, and lover were to lose their memories of their time with you? Would you try to get them back or would you let them go their own way? Then, you realize that, that wasn't the only problem, because, if you can't get their memory back, the universe will fall apart.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_**I think that the only reason why people hold onto memories so tight, for so long is because memories are the only things that don't change, even when people do…."**_

_**~Author Unknown**_

_Chapter 4_

The group of three had retired to the TARDIS after having their cups of tea at the hospital. Amy was in the TARDIS's wardrobe trying to find something decent for all of them to wear since Jackie had told her it was going to be formal. Rory, on the other hand, was in their bedroom, trying to get a couple more hours of sleep after being awakened this morning. The Doctor was sitting beside the console, thinking about his previous encounter with Rose.

Did you just bring me here to cause me more pain, The Doctor thought, gently patting the TARDIS? He sighed as he leaned on it, hoping to get answers, but he didn't.

"Doctor," Amy yelled from the wardrobe. "Rory!"

The Doctor jumped up from his spot, plastered a smile on his face, and began to walk towards the room. Rory followed after him; he really didn't want to get in trouble again. "What is it Amy," The Doctor asked, staring at the pile of clothes she was currently holding.

She smiled at the two. "What do you think," she asked, holding up a familiar blue striped suit. "You were wearing something like this when we first met. I always thought it looked better than what you're wearing now."

The Doctor didn't respond for a while and he was scared that, that would soon be an occasional thing now. He can't wear that; it would bring too many bad memories to surface. "I think I'll stay with this and my very fancy bow tie, thank you very much," he said, giving her a smile.

Amy started to glare at him. "You. Are. Wearing. This." She emphasized each and every word whilst still glaring at him.

"I suggest you do as she says," Rory whispered.

The Doctor glared at Amy as long as he could before giving up and snatching the clothing out of her hands, quickly walking away to his room.

"As for you, Rory," Amy said, turning around to grab a black tux. "I think you'll look very well in this." She winked as she handed him his tux.

Rory smiled and quickly kissed his wife. "What are you going to wear," he asked.

"This black dress," she said, grabbing it from behind her. It was a strapless knee-length dress, which was wrapped with a red ribbon around the waist. "Isn't it cute?"

"Very," he said, giving her another kiss as the Doctor walked back in, in his suit.

"Now that looks very nice," Amy commented, smiling at him.

The Doctor's suit was nice and tailored, which must have been the TARDIS's doing. He had taken off his black shoes and had replaced them with a pair of red converse. His hair didn't change, though, he did think about it. "Do you think so," he asked, looking down at himself. "Because I don't think I do."

"Why not?"

"I wore this during my last regeneration," he muttered, walking towards the door," and it holds so many memories."

"What do you mean regeneration," Rory wondered.

"Oh right, you don't know about that," he said, looking down at his feet.

"No time," Amy interrupted, looking at her watch. "We better get dressed!"

The Doctor started laughing. "We have all the time in the world! Literally!"

"Doctor," she said, walking away, Rory following closely behind," I don't think Jackie's the type of person that likes to be kept waiting."

He thought about that for a second and rushed towards the controls.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"What are you doing mum," Rose asked, walking into the kitchen.

Jackie was rushing around, her short red dress covered by a long black apron, heels clacking on the floor underneath her. Her hands were stuffed into a pair of oven mitts as she tried to take a chicken out of the oven. "Hi sweetie," she greeted, setting the chicken down. "We have some guests that are coming over for some dinner."

"Oh," she muttered, still standing by the fridge.

"I've set out a dress for you in your room. They'll be here in a few minutes so hurry up," Jackie said, turning around to give her a quick smile.

Rose smiled back and walked up the stairs, wondering who the guests were. Jackie went back to stir a pot filled with hot soup. "Jackie, the table's all set," Pete said. He was dressed in a nice black tux, his tie the same color as Jackie's dress. "Do you need anything else?"

"Do you mind making two glasses of banana smoothies?" She threw some bananas towards him and he easily caught them.

"Sure, no problem," he said, walking towards the blender.

The sound of a doorbell rang throughout the house and Jackie gasped. "They're here," she said, ripping off her apron. "Get those smoothies done quickly. I'll go and get the door."

"Yes dear," he said, turning the blender on.

Jackie rushed to the door, calmed herself, and then opened it. The Doctor, Amy, and Rory stood in front, in their hands were flowers and a round chocolate cake. "Hi," they greeted in unison.

"Hello, come on inside," she said, opening the door wider, allowing the three to step inside. "I love your dress Amy."

"Thanks," she said, standing next to Rory.

"And Doctor," she said, gesturing them to walk towards the dining room," great suit."

The Doctor smiled at her, knowing that she remembered when he wore that exact same suit. Rory handed Jackie the flowers and cake and she set the flowers neatly on a vase and put the cake in the kitchen. "That'll be for later," she said. Jackie disappeared for a second before coming back with Pete, in his hands two glasses of banana smoothies.

"This is for you Doctor," Pete said, handing him a glass, earning him a smile. "Please, take a seat." He turned towards the stairs. "Tony, get down here!"

"I'm coming," Tony yelled from up the stairs, sounds of footsteps echoed throughout the house.

Pete and Jackie took a seat next to each other, far on the other end of the eight person table, as Tony appeared, curiously looking at the three guests at the other end of the table. "Rose said that she'd be down soon," he said, taking a seat next to his mom.

"Good," Jackie said, gently fixing his blue tie.

The Doctor took a sip from his smoothie and his eyes widened. "This is fantastic," he said.

"Thank you," Pete said, smiling up at him. "You taught me well."

He started to laugh as he put the glass down. Suddenly, unlike Tony's loud footsteps, light ones began to be heard coming down the stairs. The Doctor looked up and saw Rose and his breath was taken away. Her long blonde hair was tied up in a complicated style, a golden butterfly pin gripped on one side; and even without make-up, her face still managed to shine. She wore a light pink, puffy dress, much like one she had worn before in one of her adventures, but of course, she wouldn't have remembered that. "Hello," she greeted, taking a seat between the Doctor and her brother.

"Hello Rose," Amy said. "My name's Amy. I'm a friend of the Doctor's."

"Nice to meet you," she said. "Are you his wife?"

"No…," Amy began.

"I'm her husband, Rory," he interrupted. "Nice to finally meet you."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Rose said, taken off guard.

"It's ok," Amy said, sending Rory a quick glare.

Rose smiled at the two before turning to the Doctor. "And you Doctor, how are you," she asked.

He didn't respond for a minute, still trying to process how she looked. I can't make a habit out of this, he thought, chasting himself. Amy coughed, interrupting his thought. "Brilliant," he suddenly yelled out. He started to blush as he noticed others started to stare at him. "And you," he asked, in a much quieter voice.

Rose started to giggle. "I'm very well, thanks to you," she said.

"Well then," Pete suddenly said, interrupting the conversations. "Why don't we start our meal?"

"_**If you love something, let it go. If it comes back, it's yours, if it doesn't, it never was…"**_

_**~Author Unknown**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Reviews Are More Than Welcome!**


	6. Stories To Tell

**Title: Please Remember**

**Author: ConsultingTimeTraveler**

**Author's Note: Special thanks to LilienRose, m0ckingbird77, MBF for reviewing! I truly appreciate it! Sorry I took a while to update, but I've been super busy! I wasn't particularly happy with this chapter, but I do hope you like it!**

**Word Count: 1,087**

**Summary: What if your best friend, ex-companion, and lover were to lose their memories of their time with you? Would you try to get them back or would you let them go their own way? Then, you realize that, that wasn't the only problem, because, if you can't get their memory back, the universe will fall apart.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_**The worst loneliness is not to be comfortable with yourself…"**_

_**~Mark Twain**_

_Chapter 5_

Spoons and forks clanked as they continued to eat their meal. "This is some very good chicken Jackie," The Doctor commented, putting another piece into his mouth.

"Thank you," she said, smiling.

Rose brushed a loose piece of hair back before sipping some more soup. "So, doctor, do you have another name I could call you by," she asked casually.

Amy and Rory stopped eating to stare at the two sitting beside each other. She doesn't know who he is, Amy thought. Why?

The Doctor cleared his throat, snapping the two out of their daze. "J…," he began, but stopped. He couldn't use that name. "James Harkness."

"And I assume you know my name," she said, smiling whilst biting her tongue.

He smiled back and presumed eating. "So, Jackie, what do you and Pete do," he asked, resisting to add 'these days' to his sentence.

"Pete's started to work for Torchwood and U.N.I.T.," she said. "They've become connected since Rose's….husband….came." Rose frowned. She kept on hearing about her husband who she can't even remember. It made her feel bad, but, it wasn't exactly her fault. Was it? And where was he now anyways? "As for me, I've been put in charge of Pete's company."

"That's brilliant," The Doctor said, smiling.

"How about you three," Rose interjected. "What do you do?"

"Well, I'm a traveler," he began, but, again, paused. "A travelling doctor."

"I'm a travelling nurse," Rory continued for him.

"And I just follow the boys around," Amy said, grinning. "Somebody had to keep them in line."

Rose started to laugh. "Travelling must be fun then. You get to see a lot of places." She took a drink of water. "Where have you guys been recently?"

"Barcelona," The Doctor said, remembering the nose less dogs which roamed around the planet. He had promised to take her there, he also remembered that, but he never did.

"Oh, I've always heard that, that was a very nice place," she commented.

"We should go there sometime," Tony said, smiling up at everyone.

Rose jumped, forgetting that he was there. She started to giggled and messed with Tony's hair. "We should, shouldn't we?"

He looked at her and smiled. "We can go there this weekend," he said, turning to his parents. "Can't we?"

Jackie shrugged. "Maybe, if I can get off work," Pete said.

Tony nodded and continued to eat. "Do you have any children of your own Amy," Jackie asked curiously.

Amy thought about it for a second before answering. "Yes, her name's Melody Pond," she said, smiling.

"We'd love to meet her some day," Pete said, still eating.

A short woman, around her late 20's, walked into the room wearing a maid's clothing. "Ms. Tyler, would you like me to bring in the dessert?"

Jackie looked at the others. "Are you guys done," she asked. They nodded and she turned to the woman. "Yes please."

The woman dragged out a small rolling table and began to take their dishes away. She left the room and came back with slices of cake and fruit cups, handing one to each person. "Who's that," The Doctor asked when she left.

"That's our maid, Janet," Tony said, "and my babysitter when nobody else is home."

The Doctor nodded, thoughts running a million miles per minute in his mind. I can't make Rose remember, she already has a good life here. But then again, don't you deserve to be happy for once? No, no, he thought again, having an internal argument with himself. Amy cleared her throat. "Doctor," she asked.

His eyes widened as he realized that the whole table was staring at him. "Y-Yes," he asked, shaking it off.

"Close your mouth dear," Jackie said, smiling.

"Right," he said, shutting his mouth.

"Well, if you're all done, we can move into the living room and continue our conversation there. It'll be much more comfortable," Pete interrupted.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"So, how do you think that went," Amy asked as they walked back into the TARDIS.

"I thought it went very well," the Doctor said, smiling.

"So did I. Rose seemed like a really nice girl," Rory said, standing beside Amy.

"Yes, yes she did," she said. "Now, what do you say we go to sleep?"

He nodded and grabbed her hand, leading her to their room. "Good night Doctor," they said in unison.

"Night Ponds," he yelled back, walking towards the console. He slowly took off his blue striped coat.

That was good, he thought, leaning against the console. But, now it's time to go. He started to press the familiar buttons, but none of it seemed to allow him to take off. "What's wrong," he asked aloud.

_Doctor, you can't leave._

He frowned at the console. "What do you mean I can't leave," he asked, obviously confused.

_There's so much to do here Doctor._

_So many things are wrong. So many things._

_And only you can fix it, with someone special of course._

"W-What," he asked again, bewildered. "How?"

_That's for me to know and for you to find out._

_Good luck to you Doctor._

"Oh bugger," the Doctor muttered, roaming around the console. "Now what am I going to do?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"So, what'd you think about dinner Rose," Jackie asked as they settled down, yet again, in the living room. They had all changed into their pajamas a few hours later the Doctor and his friends had left. Rose was wearing a pink pair of striped pajamas and Jackie wore a red dress like pajama.

She stayed silent for a while, a million thoughts going through her head. "Who was my husband," she asked, going way off topic.

Jackie sighed and looked at Rose. "His name was John Smith," she began. "He was a brilliant man and you loved him oh so much…" Jackie continued on and on about how a great man he was and described their love for adventure. She told her about all the placed they visited and explored and how, sometimes, they'd be gone for days on end. She told her how much John loved Tony as if he was his own brother. Rose listened intently, smiling at certain parts and laughing at others, never frowning at the stories which were told.

Jackie didn't notice the silence until she glanced over at Rose, whose eyes were closed. "Good night sweetie," she whispered, dragging a small blanket over her sleeping state. She turned off the lights and Rose's mind went off to dream about her husband.

"_**Two souls with but a single thought, two hearts that beat as one…"**_

_**~John Keats**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Reviews are more than welcome!**


	7. Bitter Sweet

**Title: Please Remember**

**Author: ConsultingTimeTraveler**

**Author's Note: Special thanks to LilienRose, m0ckinbird77, and Voldemort's Spawn for reviewing! I truly do appreciate them! But really, thanks to LilienRose and m0ckingbird77 for continuing their reviews throughout the story, so I dedicate this chapter for you two!**

**Also, big-ish twist at the end… : )**

**Word Count: 1,028**

**Summary: What if your best friend, ex-companion, and lover were to lose their memories of their time with you? Would you try to get them back or would you let them go their own way? Then, you realize that, that wasn't the only problem, because, if you can't get their memory back, the universe will fall apart.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_**Smile, though your heart is aching…"**_

_**~John Turner and Geoffrey Parsons**_

_Chapter 6_

"W-We have to go back," the Doctor stuttered to the newly awakened Amy and Rory. He had been walking around the TARDIS console for the past eight hours, thinking about what the TARDIS had said and wondering what he was supposed to do. His hair was amess, sticking up at random places, sweat dripping down the sides of his face out of nervousness.

Amy looked at him as if he was crazy as Rory took a seat on the floor, still half asleep. "What do you mean Doctor? We can't exactly stay, can we," she asked curiously, beginning to walk beside his walk beside him, but quickly thought better of it and took a seat beside Rory.

"The TARDIS won't let us leave," he stated, and before Amy could interrupt, he continued. "She thinks that there's something wrong here and she won't let us leave until we solve the problem. Now, our problem is that we don't know what the problem is, leaving us with another problem. Because, if we can't figure out what the problem is, the problem will get worst, causing it to become an even bigger problem…"

Amy held her finger up, suddenly getting sick of the word 'problem'. "Stop rambling and let me clarify this," she said, sounding quite grumpy. "So, basically, we cannot leave because the TARDIS thinks that there's a…situation….we must resolve first?"

The Doctor nodded and started to mess with the console. "Wait, so we're stuck here," Rory asked," in this parallel universe?"

He nodded again. "And that's why both of you have to be extremely careful," he said, emphasizing each and every word. "Do not, and I mean it, do not go after yourselves."

Amy and Rory nodded. "We won't," she said, sighing. "But, where are we going to stay in the meanwhile? I mean, we can't exactly 'live' here in the meantime. It would get a bit suspicious."

The Doctor sighed, thinking for a second. "Wait, we have to be domestic," he asked, his eyes widening. "Can't we just…like…figure this out quickly?"

"You have absolutely no idea what the problem is Doctor," she said sternly. "I doubt you could figure this out in a day."

"That's quite true," Rory said. "And plus, we can't exactly stay up as long as you can. Did you even get some sleep?"

He shook his head. "Fine, we'll find a hotel," he said. "Amy, why don't you find us a hotel on the computer in my office?"

"Great," she said, running down the hallway.

"So, Rose used to be your girlfriend," Rory asked curiously, walking towards the Doctor.

He shook his head. "No, she used to be my companion, just like you two," he whispered, pressing colorful buttons.

"But she was something more, wasn't she," he asked sadly, sitting down on the floor.

The Doctor sighed and looked at him. "Rose was just like everybody else," he said. Or at least I thought so, he thought to himself. "I left her here with my clone and I haven't seen her since."

Rory thought for a second. "She married you?"

He nodded but then shook his head. "In a way….kind of….not really," he stated, pausing every once in a while. The one adventure I couldn't have.

"She must have really loved you then," he said, smiling up at him as he stood up from the floor.

The Doctor chuckled. "Yeah, I guess she did," he said, sounding unknowingly, even though, deep down, he knew and felt the same way.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rose was running, her breath coming in heavy pants. She looked at the man in front of her, who she was currently trying to catch. He was tall and amazingly thin, his brown hair flying around him. He wore a striped blue suit with a red pair of converse, which caused her to silently laugh. She continued to run, hearing a familiar voice whisper into her ear every once in a while, telling her to run.

The man suddenly stopped and turned around, revealing a familiar face, but she couldn't place a name. "Rose," he whispered sweetly, spreading his arms open to gesture her to come closer. She wanted, oh she wanted, to get closer to him, but she couldn't move. The man looked over at her, his eyes beginning to look older. "Come on Rose," he repeated, his voice sounding a bit strained.

"I-I can't," she stuttered, still trying to move towards him. "I want to, but I can't." Tears slowly began to form, but she, not knowing why, didn't want the man to see her cry.

He looked at her one last time before turning around again, heading towards a large blue box. Rose squinted her eyes and saw that it was an old police box and a weird feeling started to flow through her veins. "D-Don't leave," she yelled all of a sudden as the man stepped into the box. Why did I say that, she wondered, it's not as if he could leave in that box.

As if on cue, the box started to wheeze and it started to disappear. "Doctor," she yelled out, tears beginning to stream down her face. "Oh Doctor, please don't leave me!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A blonde, curly haired woman wearing a lab coat with a black suit suddenly heard silent yells of a Doctor. She clicked a button on the screen in front of her, revealing the monitor who was currently watching the girl inside who was meant to be silently sleeping. The girl inside was, instead, struggling in her sleep, as if she was trying to escape from something. The woman in the lab coat stood up from her chair and brought a chart in with her as she entered the room. She slowly set the chart down and walked closer to the girl in the bed. "Rose," she whispered as she gently shook her.

Rose's eyes snapped open and were filled with tears, which quickly started to spill out. "W-Who are you," she asked as she sat up, wiping her eyes.

The blonde woman smiled at her sadly. "Hello sweetie," she whispered, gently patting Rose's back, hoping to comfort her.

"_**Seems like no one's letting go…"**_

_**~Glee**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Hmm….guess who? Reviews are more than welcome!**


	8. The Oncoming Storm

**Title: Please Remember**

**Author: ConsultingTimeTraveler**

**Author's Note: Special thanks to m0ckingbird77, Voldemort's Spawn, and thisdayandage for reviewing! Keep those reviews coming! : )**

**This chapter is focused on the Doctor and only the Doctor. I just thought you'd like to see how he was feeling right now. It's a bit angsty in a way, but not full on. Well, I hope you enjoy it!**

**Word Count: 1,138**

**Summary: What if your best friend, ex-companion, and lover were to lose their memories of their time with you? Would you try to get them back or would you let them go their own way? Then, you realize that, that wasn't the only problem, because, if you can't get their memory back, the universe will fall apart.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_**Alone is what I have. Alone protects me…"**_

_**~Sherlock**_

_Chapter 7_

The hotel room was dark, not a single light had been open, except for the light that shone from under the door, which came from the long hallway. The windows were closed off by the curtains, as if trying to hide a dark secret. Of course, the room didn't exactly hold a dark secret, only a man who was filled with them. You wouldn't be able to see him, but you could hear him; his turns, as he reached the edge of the room, were accompanied by his feet making quiet scruff marks against the carpet. His brown hair was hidden, but it was amess, sticking up all over the place, for he had kept on pulling and pulling, trying his best to think as even the simplest noises passed through his ear; voices, music, footsteps, breathing. His eyes seemed to glow in the dark, but they looked old, so old and so wise, though, they were also filled with fear and anxiety. He only wore a white top and his slacks, everything else was hanging from a small chair and his shoes had been thrown elsewhere as he had burst in, mumbling to a couple about how he had to fix everything. This man, this confusing, yet wonderful man, held so much pain and he had absolutely no idea how to fix it. Well, of course he did, but he couldn't have THAT. He couldn't have it, for if he did, he feels as if everything would fall apart.

He was tired of pacing and settled on one of the queen sized beds, hoping to get better ideas. Everything seemed so peaceful and quiet, that was, of course, until his cell began to ring. He switched on one of the lamps and sought the phone out, finding it in one of the pockets of his coat. "Hello," he answered his voice nearly monotone.

"Doctor," a woman asked.

"Amy," he said, settling back onto the bed. "What is it?"

He could hear her sigh across the cell. "We were just wondering what you'd like to have for dinner, we'll be leaving soon and you're coming with."

"I ca—"he began.

"Zip it," she said. "You're coming with us and there are no exceptions. We'll pick you up in a few minutes."

He sighed and hung up the phone, knowing that there was no way to get out. He put the phone beside him and looked up at the pale, white ceiling. The last time he had been in a hotel, it was absolute horror and he had seen his worst fear. Wait, he thought, is it possible that it's somehow connected to this? He shook his head and made himself comfortable on the bed. Suddenly, images of Rose started to appear in his head. "Oh Rose," he whispered tenderly, trying to imagine her beside him. He smiled at himself as he remembered all those fantastic times with her, especially their first adventure, or as she had referred it to, their first 'date'. He sighed and turned on his side, wondering what it was he should do. Should I help her remember me, or should I just leave her be, he wondered.

I should just leave her be, he continued, there's no use of getting her to remember. Is there? But wouldn't she remember anyways, I mean, she did marry me…or…er…my clone. She's bound to remember, I could just help speed up the process. But, wouldn't that just hurt me more? He ran his fingers through his hair, completely frustrated. "Why did I leave you in the first place," he asked aloud. Because you loved her, his conscience said. He sighed and curled up in bed, putting himself in a fetal position.

He closed his eyes for a second, letting his mind fill with images and memories of Rose, trying to remember every single detail. He silently laughed at certain times and sighed at others. "We were so foolish to think that we could have forever," he muttered, snapping his eyes open, causing his eyes to tear up. But, of course, none of it ever spilled. "Or at least I was foolish. How could I even think of forever, knowing my position in the universe, it would have only ended in tragedy." He sighed again. He felt tired, oh so tired. He's been around for so long and he hasn't rested in a long while.

Will this be the end of me, he wondered. Of course not! I can't get away from this situation, it'd be too selfish. Yet, don't I deserve it.

_Oh shut it Doctor._

He frowned. "TARDIS," he asked aloud.

_I'd roll my eyes if you could see me,_

_But you can't…so…_

He sighed and sat up on his bed. "What am I supposed to be doing anyways?" He was frustrated and confused, still not knowing how he was supposed to solve the problem when he didn't even know what it was.

_You're very impatient, aren't you?_

_Well, think about it Doctor. _

_What brought you here in the first place?_

Rose, he thought. "What does this have to do with Rose," he asked, standing up. He started to pace again. "Is this your way of trying to set me up?"

_Really?_

_You think I would do this at this time?_

"Well, you're you," he muttered, looking down on the floor.

_Oh well, Doctor, try to solve this quickly if you can._

_I want to go back soon._

"I will hurry," he began," if you'd help me."

_As if I'd give up my information so easily._

_Good Luck!_

He sighed again as he heard the TARDIS become silent again. How does Rose fit into this puzzle? It's not as if we're close anymore, but we still did have some history. Is it possible that this is all some part of a sick plan? He walked towards the chair which held his clothing and started to dress himself up, knowing that Amy and Rory would be coming soon. Wait, he thought, realizing something. The psychic paper had said BAD WOLF, is it possible….no…it couldn't be. She'd die if she remembered.

A knock at his door distracted him from his thoughts and he quickly tied on his bow tie, yelling," Hold on!" He walked towards the door and opened it swiftly. Amy and Rory stood on the other side, standing side by side, holding hands.

"Ready Doctor," Amy asked, smiling.

"Absolutely," he responded, forcing a smile back. "Let's go."

The Doctor, the wonderful, amazing Doctor, closed the door, all his previous thoughts slowly melting away as he gripped Amy's free hand. His thoughts of Rose and BAD WOLF, his loneliness, his fears, gone in a blink of an eye, getting locked away in a small box in the back of his mind. The Doctor, the oncoming storm, gone.

"_**The way I see it, every life is a pile of good things and bad things. The good things don't always soften the bad things, but vice-versa, the bad things don't necessarily spoil the good things and make them unimportant…"**_

_**~Doctor Who**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Reviews are more than welcome!**


	9. It's Ok

**Title: Please Remember**

**Author: ConsultingTimeTraveler**

**Author's Note: Special thanks to m0ckingbird77, Voldemort's Spawn, and LilienRose for reviewing!**

**This chapter took me a while to write and I'm still not happy about it. I don't know why, it just feels like I'm missing something important, but I just can't tell what. On the other hand though, I truly hope you enjoy!**

**Word Count: 1,174**

**Summary: What if your best friend, ex-companion, and lover were to lose their memories of their time with you? Would you try to get them back or would you let them go their own way? Then, you realize that, that wasn't the only problem, because, if you can't get their memory back, the universe will fall apart.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_**In life, unlike Chess, the game continues after checkmate…"**_

_**~Isaac Asimov**_

_Chapter 8_

Rose continued to gaze at the blonde haired woman. "Who are you," she repeated, expecting to get an answer this time.

"I'm Dr. River Song," she whispered, picking her clip board back up. "I'm your doctor now."

"But, I thought Dr. Harkness would be keeping me up to date," she said, trying to dry up her eyes.

River smiled at her. "He's busy right now and asked me to take over," she lied. "Now, why don't you tell me what you saw in your dream?"

Rose breathed out deeply, remembering the dream. "I-I don't know if I can," she said, hesitating.

The doctor patiently smiled at her. "You can do it Rose. I won't judge you."

She breathed out again. The dream was so vivid, so familiar, so dark, and yet, it was almost comforting. "T-There was this man," she began," this wonderful and fantastic man. And we were running, running farther than I could ever imagine…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The Doctor had left Amy and Rory back at the hotel to sleep after their dinner. He had walked aimlessly around the town, trying to think, but his mind wouldn't come to terms with anything he had been recently thinking about back at the hotel. When dawn hit, he had walked to the hospital to see if Rose was there. The receptionists had told him that she was under observations and quickly headed down to the room.

"River," he asked as he saw a familiar blonde woman come out of the room, lab coat wrapped around her black dress.

She turned around and her eyes slowly widened. "Doctor," she asked back. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for Rose," he whispered, stopping in his tracks. "What are you doing here?"

River frowned. "You mean the woman inside," she asked.

He nodded and asked again. "What are you doing here?'

"The TARDIS told me to come for her, she said that she was in trouble," she said, smiling at him. "I assume that you're here for the same reason then?"

"Kind of," he muttered, looking anywhere but at her.

She frowned again. "What do you mean kind of?" She watched as the Doctor struggled to come up with words, but eventually got bored and shook her head. "It doesn't matter. But, if the TARDIS brought us both here to her, she must be important."

"Oh she is," he muttered without thinking, but then quickly shut his mouth

River didn't notice and continued. "Did you know she was dreaming about you? Well, a different you, anyways." She started to shrug off her coat. "She seems so fond of you…"

"She was my companion," the Doctor said sweetly, leaning against the wall. "And she was brilliant too and the TARDIS absolutely adored her."

"O-Oh," River whispered, finally realizing what Rose meant to the Doctor and why he was here. "You came to visit her?"

He chuckled half heartedly. "You know I'm not the time of person to do that, no matter what," he said. "Like I said, the TARDIS absolutely adored her."

She nodded and stood beside him, putting a gentle hand on his shoulders. "She must have been very special then for the TARDIS to feel that way."

The Doctor stayed silent for a while, a million thoughts going through his head, but he mainly focused on trying to decide whether or not it would be rude to leave her and go after Rose. After a minutes thought though, he could care less. "I'm going to go see Rose," he said, apparently interrupting her. "You can find Amy and Rory at the Plaza Hotel." She had said something after that, but the Doctor didn't seem to hear her. He walked into the observation room and sat down in front of the console, revealing a sleepy Rose in her bed, simply staring up at the ceiling.

"Rose," he asked, pressing the speaker button.

"Hello," she asked, still staring up at the ceiling.

He smiled, wondering what could possibly be going through her head. "It's Dr. Harkness," he said. "I was just checking in to see how you were doing."

Rose smiled to herself. "I'm good actually."

"Anything on your mind," he asked curiously.

She stayed quiet for a while, scrunching her eyebrows, which told the Doctor that she was deeply thinking. "Well," she said, holding the 'l'," my mum discussed my husband with me after you guys left. He sounded like a wonderful and loving man…but, that's just it. I just can't remember loving him, which really hurts me." Her eyes started to tear up. "And then I've been having these dreams and he's always in it, always telling me to run, to come with him. But I can't, I'm stuck. And then he gives me this look…and h-he…he just walks away, disappearing in this mysterious blue box."

"D-D-Does it always end like that," he stuttered, his hearts slowly shattering.

Rose sighed and sat up. "Actually, no, one of the first dreams I had of him ended quite happy." She smiled at the memory. "We were somewhere in New York, sitting on soft, green grass, which surprisingly had smelled like apples. All we did throughout the dream was laugh and talk, but I can't remember what it was about." Tears started to stream down her eyes. "I can't remember him. I can't remember loving him. A-And it just hurts so much."

The Doctor cracked and burst into the room, putting gentle hands around her shoulders. "It's ok. It's ok," he chanted in a comforting voice. "I'm r-right here."

She didn't notice his stutter and hesitation at the last sentence and he was glad. He thought that if she had noticed, she would have made the connection, but then again, she wouldn't have been able to. He hesitated again before giving her a hug, which she gladly accepted. She mumbled something against his chest, which sounded like "My Miss It Sho Beasy Two Balk Two Boo?"

"What," the Doctor asked; chuckling as he gently pulled her away at arm's length.

Rose smiled sadly as she wiped her tears away. "Why is it so easy to talk you," she repeated.

Because I'm him, he wanted to say. "I don't know," he whispered instead. "I simply don't know."

"_**There are things we don't want to happen but have to accept, things we don't want to know but have to learn, and people we can't live without but have to let go…"**_

_**~JJ (Criminal Minds)**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Reviews Are More Than Welcome!**


	10. The Problem

**Title: Please Remember**

**Author: ConsultingTimeTraveler**

**Author's Note: Special thanks to JuTennant, Voldemort's Spawn, and LilienRose for reviewing!**

**This chapter is dedicated to Voldemort's Spawn. Thanks so much for your helpful criticism and ideas! I really appreciate it! **

**Also, I made a new page on facebook, it's called Consulting Time Travelers. It's a page for both Sherlock and Doctor Who lovers! I am looking for admins, btw! Hope you go and check it out!**

**Word Count: 975**

**Summary: What if your best friend, ex-companion, and lover were to lose their memories of their time with you? Would you try to get them back or would you let them go their own way? Then, you realize that, that wasn't the only problem, because, if you can't get their memory back, the universe will fall apart.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_**Rejoice with your family in the beautiful land of life…"**_

_**~Albert Einstein**_

_Chapter 9_

A curly haired, blonde woman walked down the halls of the Plaza, keeping an eye out for room 222 and her parents. Her emotions were all a mix after her short run in with the Doctor. "Stupid Doctor couldn't just lead me to the proper place," she mumbled under her breath, now obviously angry. He just left me without another word, completely ignoring me, she thought.

"Come on Rory, or we'll be late for the breakfast," a familiar voice said, echoing down the halls.

The woman turned her head just as a couple walked out of their room. "We still have a couple of hours Amy," he muttered back.

"Mum, dad," she called out.

The couple turned to their right and immediately saw their daughter. "River," Amy greeted, running towards her to give her a hug.

River hugged her back. "Hello," she greeted back. "How are you?"

"We're good, but we can't find the Doctor anywhere," Rory responded, giving his daughter a quick hug.

"He's with a woman named Rose," she said her name as if it was some type of poison.

The couple stayed quiet, simply waiting for her to continue. But she didn't and the silence got more awkward by the minute. Rory shifted his feet uncomfortably and Amy bit her lip, the two knowing exactly what Rose meant to the Doctor and immediately felt worried. "Oh," Amy muttered, looking down on the floor.

River frowned as she continued to look at her parents. "Who is she," she demanded. "Do you know her?"

"Well…," Rory said, clearly uncomfortable, continually dragging on the 'L'.

"She used to be his companion," Amy interrupted.

She rolled her eyes. "I know that already. But, what is she to him?"

"You see, what we've heard so far is that he had a clone, which he left with her. The clone and her fell in love and got married. They recently were in a car crash, which caused the clone…to…die," she responded, hesitating at the last part. River's face softened. "The TARDIS brought us here for who knows why just the day after. Rose doesn't remember the Doctor, absolutely has no memory of him, so she thinks that he's her doctor."

"Oh," River muttered, suddenly feeling terrible.

"He's so sad," Amy whispered, looking down at the floor. "He won't say it, but you can see it in his face." She sighed and looked back up. "The TARDIS won't let us leave because of a 'problem', which I believe now includes Rose."

"But she can't remember," she continued, looking back up at Amy. "Do you happen to know what the problem is?"

Amy and Rory shook their heads. "No and neither does he," he said. "Now, why don't we take our favorite daughter out to lunch?"

River began to laugh. "Dad, I'm you only daughter," she exclaimed.

He smiled at his two girls and they walked to the restaurant, hand in a hand.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The Doctor heard snores echo around the observation room, which caused him to look down at a Sleeping Beauty, who was currently sleeping on his right shoulder. Okay, even I have to admit that was a bit cheesy, he thought. He smiled at her and gently set her back down on the cot, tucking the blanket around her tightly. "Doctor," she muttered, trying to get a grip onto his coat.

His hearts skip a beat, realizing that he had called her by his name. "Yes Rose," he asked, sounding hopeful.

Rose moaned sleepily as she turned to face him. "Dr. Harkness," she repeated again," Thank you."

His heart fell.

"No problem," he whispered, forcing a smile. "I'll just be out there, but you need to go back to sleep."

She smiled at him and her eyes quickly shut closed. "Good night," she whispered one last time."

The Doctor stood up and walked out of the door and sat behind the monitors. I can't leave, I promised. He looked at the sleeping figure and began to think about the hours before she fell asleep on his shoulders. They talked so much about their lives that it was as if they knew each other their whole life by the end of it. They joked around and laughed until their ribs hurt, which was soon after the Doctor had told her how much he had wanted to be ginger. The fun ended when he started to tell her a story about one of his adventures, a much altered adventure which was similar to one they had in New Earth, and she had started to doze off.

He sighed and stared up at the ceiling. "What am I going to do," he whispered to nobody in particular. "Rose can't remember me. There's a problem that I have to solve. I have no idea what the problem is! River's here! How can this get any worse?" He ran his hand through his hair, gently pulling at it.

"That's a bit insulting," a familiar voice said from behind him.

The Doctor turned around, seeing a smug River. "River," he asked.

"But I forgive you," she continued, walking to stand beside him.

"What are you doing here," he asked, frowning a bit.

"I have something important for you," she whispered, leaning towards him.

The Doctor leaned back. "What is it," he asked uncomfortably.

River smiled slyly at him. "I know what your problem is…"

He looked at her expectantly, but he didn't receive an answer. "Well," he asked frustrated.

She sighed. "You're not a patient man, are you," she muttered under her breath. She looked at the Doctor in the eyes and watched him twitch in anticipation. "It's Rose."

The Doctor sat there, simply staring back and forth from her to Rose, wondering what she could possibly be going with this. "No," he whispered, suddenly coming to a realization.

"_**If we couldn't dream, our lives wouldn't mean anything anymore…"**_

_**~Georg Kaiser**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Reviews Are More Than Welcome! Be Sure To Visit My Page on Facebook! (More info up top)**


	11. Rose, The TARDIS, and Monsters

**Title: Please Remember**

**Author: ConsultingTimeTraveler**

**Author's Note: Special thanks to badwolfathogwarts, Voldemort's Spawn, m0ckingbird77, and LilienRose for reviewing!**

**Wellll, I decided to torture you just a bit more by making you wait to hear the problem. So, this chapter mostly revolves around Rose and the TARDIS. But, you do get a bit of a, how would you call it? Information? At the end of the story. I hope you enjoy the read, and, if your somewhere around in America and it's raining, it should complement the ending just a bit. **

**Also, I made a new page on facebook, it's called Consulting Time Travelers. It's a page for both Sherlock and Doctor Who lovers! I am looking for admins, btw! Hope you go and check it out!**

**NOW FOR SOME FUN….**

**CONTEST: GUESS WHAT THE PROBLEM IS! **

***Just post it was a review or send it to me via private message!**

***Whoever has the most creative and original guess will be able to get a sneak peek of the next chapter! (Which will take a while for me to write because it's the big reveal!)**

** *Good luck to those who will participate and I'll announce the winner in about two days time on an update and also on my facebook page! : )**

**Sorry for the long AN's….have fun reading!**

**Word Count: 1,266**

**Summary: What if your best friend, ex-companion, and lover were to lose their memories of their time with you? Would you try to get them back or would you let them go their own way? Then, you realize that, that wasn't the only problem, because, if you can't get their memory back, the universe will fall apart.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chapter 10

Rose had been sent home after she had awoken to find that Dr. Harkness had left to continue his travels and would no longer be her doctor, which, though she would never admit it, made her a bit sad. Her mother had taken her out for some lunch and had stopped by her and John's house to grab a couple of her things. She had managed to avoid most of the pictures which contained her, not wanting to think about what was currently happening to her. But, she had seen a very special photograph which took up most of the wall at the entrance. It had been their wedding photo. Rose was dressed in a strapless princess like wedding dress; the top was simple, but had delicate silver linings around the edge and the bottom had ruffles around the bottom. It was all tied together with a TARDIS blue ribbon on the back. Her long see through veil, which was attached to her complicated hairdo, was hanging back behind her. Her husband, John, on the other hand, stood beside her, dressed in a sleek black tux, his hand draping around her waist. They were both looking at each other lovingly whilst, behind them, a crowd was throwing red roses in the air. Rose's eyes had begun to water, pain striking her heart, before her mother had pulled her away to continue packing.

Now she laid in bed, sleeping soundly but was silently crying on the inside. "Remember," a voice whispered into her mind. Her eyes snapped open, but she wasn't in her bedroom anymore. She was in another room, not one she remembered, but felt comfortable sitting in. There was a huge glowing console in front of her, buttons and weird trinkets covered it. The walls were empty and plain blue, except for the yellow half circles on it.

"Hello," she asked nervously.

"Rose Tyler," a womanly voice, of obviously higher power, greeted, "My BAD WOLF."

She frowned. "What?"

A laugh echoed throughout a room as the console began to glow, projecting a woman around her thirties, dressed in a simple green gown, her hair done up crazily. "Don't frown dear, you'll get wrinkles," she said, smiling sweetly at her.

Rose smiled back, feeling unusually comfortable. "May I ask who you are?"

"I'm the TARDIS," she said. "And you, Rose Tyler, are my BAD WOLF."

"You keep saying that, but I think you've got the wrong person," she said, standing up from her chair and walking towards the projection. "I'm not bad wolf, I'm just Rose Tyler. A human being and a good human being at that."

The TARDIS laughed again. "I know you are, but you are also my BAD WOLF."

"I told you, I'm not whoever that it," she said, starting to get annoyed. "I'm just Rose Tyler." She stood in front of the projection. "I'm just Rose Tyler," she repeated in a quieter voice.

The TARDIS looked back at her sadly. "Oh, but sweetie, you're so much more. You're the stuff of legends; travelling around time and space, saving whole planets and worlds, loved by so many species…."

"No," she interrupted, backing up slightly. "That's not me. That's somebody else."

"It is you darling," she said affectionatively, as if she was her mother. "You have to trust me."

Rose looked at her, disbelieving everything she just said. "I-I-I can't," she whispered. "I don't even know you."

"You do," she said, walking towards her, her hands reaching out to touch her face gently.

The TARDIS' hand couldn't touch her for she was only a projection, but Rose could feel something warm sweep across her cheeks. "I'm so sorry," she whispered, looking at the projection.

"Don't be sorry, it's not your fault that you can't remember," she said, still caressing her cheeks.

Rose kept her eyes fixed upon the projection. "C-C-Can you help me remember," she asked, stuttering at her words.

She smiled at her. "Of course, close your eyes," she whispered.

She closed her eyes and gasped as her mind connected with the TARDIS'. A small blue door at the back of her mind slowly began to open, revealing the dark room within it. "No," Rose whispered, feeling the fear slowly flow through her veins.

"It's okay," she said, trying to calm her down. "It's just your memories."

She struggled to stay still as familiar monsters slowly crept out of the room, surrounding her, evil smiles upon their faces. "Rose Tyler," a robotic voice said. It had come from a robot like human, who was currently standing next to a gas masked child. Her breathing started to speed up, growing quicker and quicker by the minute.

"Who are you," she managed to ask.

They didn't answer; instead, they started to move towards her. Fear continually dripped through her veins, rushing quickly around her body. "I-I can't do this anymore," she yelled out.

There was one more thing trying to get out of the room, but was trapped in there before it could get out, its brown coat getting stuck on the door. "Rose," it yelled," let me in!"

She snapped her eyes open, ignoring what the voice had said, just hoping that she could get away from the monsters. She was back in the room with the projection and a frown was clear upon its face. "You ended it too early," The TARDIS said. "He wasn't able to get out."

"Let me out," Rose simply said. "Let me out of this nightmare!" She spotted a door on the wall, right behind the projection and quickly ran for it.

"Rose," the TARDIS yelled, but couldn't catch up with her.

She rushed out of the door and was snapped out of her sleep. She burst up from her pillow, now in a sitting position. Sweat dripped down the sides of her face and her veins were still filled with fear. The memory of the monsters hadn't disappeared and she was afraid that they would forever be stuck in her mind and right she was. Fear continued to rush through her veins, every noise making her jump.

But, she couldn't remember the voice that had called her name. She couldn't remember the man she had trapped in the dark room, the one wearing the brown coat, which was now stuck on the edge of the blue door.

She still couldn't remember the Doctor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The Doctor burst out of his sleep as thunder echoed through his little hotel room, waking him up from his nap, which he had promised himself would only take 5 minutes. But, looking at the clock beside him, it had been 2 hours. He was never really good at keeping time, which was ironic because he practically controlled it.

"Oh my Rose," he suddenly whispered, remembering his dream. Well, it wasn't his dream; it was more of Rose's dream and the TARDIS'. He had seen all those monsters make their way towards her, but, she was oh so far and he was all the way at the back of the room. He wasn't able to make it out in time before the door was closed in front of him. He had cursed himself for not running to fast, but he knew it wasn't his fault; Rose had pushed him all the way to the back of her mind. "Maybe she doesn't want to remember me," he thought to himself. "But she has to if we want to solve this problem."

He laid back down and stared up at the ceiling, thoughts of his beautiful Rose slowly sneaking back into his mind.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Reviews are more than welcome and don't forget to participate in the contest!**

**CONTEST: GUESS WHAT THE PROBLEM IS! **

***Just post it was a review or send it to me via private message!**

***Whoever has the most creative and original guess will be able to get a sneak peek of the next chapter! (Which will take a while for me to write because it's the big reveal!)**

** *Good luck to those who will participate and I'll announce the winner in about two days time on an update and also on my facebook page! : )**


	12. The Reveal

**Title: Please Remember**

**Author: ConsultingTimeTraveler**

**Author's Note: Special thanks to Voldemort's Spawn and m0ckingbir77! I really appreciate both of you guys for reviewing, it means a lot! : )**

**Contest Winner: Congratulations to Voldemort's Spawn to winning the contest! Your guess was extremely close…which scared me because I momentarily thought that you were reading my mind… O.o**

**Word Count: 2,397**

**Summary: What if your best friend, ex-companion, and lover were to lose their memories of their time with you? Would you try to get them back or would you let them go their own way? Then, you realize that, that wasn't the only problem, because, if you can't get their memory back, the universe will fall apart.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_**I dreamed that love would never die…"**_

_**~Les Miserables (I Dreamed A Dream)**_

Chapter 11

The Doctor stood in front of the Tyler's mansion, simply staring at the light blue door, still trying to decide whether or not he should knock. He slowly began to raise his finger, letting it hover in front of the door bell. He muttered something unintelligibly before mentally kicking himself. "Why won't you just press it," he argued.

"Because you're an idiot," a familiar American voice interrupted from behind him.

He frowned, letting his finger come down, accidentally pressing the doorbell. "Oh bugger," he groaned, turning around quickly.

Captain Jack Harkness stood in front of him, obviously angry. "You idiot," he repeated, glaring at him.

The Doctor's eyes widened in shock, disbelieving what he was seeing right in front of him. "J-J-Jack," he stuttered, still staring at him.

He rolled his eyes and slipped his hands into his coat. "Obviously Doctor," he muttered.

"B-But, how," he asked, completely confused.

Jack sighed. "Like I said, idiot," he whispered to himself. "The void has been opened Doctor and I can't believe you haven't noticed."

"Wait, what do you mean," he asked.

"How do you think I got here? How do you think you got here? Why do you think alien spotting have increased," Jack asked, getting slightly frustrated.

The Doctor didn't know what to say for a second. "What do you mean," he asked. "And how did you even know that I was me?"

"Doctor, I'd know you from anywhere, you'd have to know that by now," he said, smiling weakly at him. "And, I mean exactly what I mean. The void has been opened and it's getting wider and wider every day."

"Oh," he whispered, plans running through his head.

"Why are you here," Jack asked, all traces of anger and frustration disappearing, knowing how guilty the Doctor already felt.

"Hmm," he asked, distracted. "It's R-Rose."

"What's wrong," he asked, worried. "Is she okay?"

The Doctor nodded, looking up at him and smiling. "Yeah, she's okay," he lied.

The door creaked open and the Doctor turned around. "Dr. Harkness," Rose greeted, smiling at him.

Jack frowned. "What do y-"

"This is my brother, Jack Harkness," the Doctor interrupted, smiling back at Rose. "Jack, this is Rose."

"It's nice to meet you," Rose greeted.

Jack's heart started to fall. "Lovely to meet you too," he said, his usual bravado gone.

"Why don't you two come in," she asked," I just started to make a cuppa tea."

They nodded and walked in, following Rose to the kitchen. "Nice house you have here," Jack commented, looking amazed.

She smiled and gestured for them to take a seat while she poured out three cups of tea. "My family isn't home right now, they had to leave for work and such," she said, handing them each a cup. "So, would you like to leave a message or something?"

The Doctor smiled at her. "Actually, we were here for you," he said, sipping his tea.

"Oh," she muttered, putting her tea cup down. "Would you mind giving me a second? I just want to change out of my pajamas."

"Uh, okay," he said, looking back at Jack.

She smiled at the two and left the room. "Why doesn't she recognize me," Jack immediately asked, putting his cup down.

The Doctor looked Jack in the eye and sighed. "She and the MetaCrisis Doctor, John, got into a car accident. He died and she lost her memories," he simply said, not wanting to go into more details because repeating it hurt his hearts. "That's why I've been so distracted…"

"Oh Doctor," he whispered," I didn't know." He looked down into his cup. "Is she going to get it back?"

"I-I don't know," The Doctor muttered, sipping his tea.

"Don't know what," Rose said as she walked back into the room. She had changed from her pink pajamas and had thrown on a pink sundress, which was quite unusual for her, but it made the Doctor's hearts speed up.

"I don't know if…," he said, trying to think of something to say," Jack could have more tea." He virtually slapped his forehead.

She giggled, pouring more tea into his cup. "Of course you can."

"Thank you," Jack said, smiling at her uncomfortably.

"Now, what was it you wanted to talk to me about," she asked, taking a seat beside the two.

"Well, I've come across a method to help you regain your memories," The Doctor began, looking at Rose confidently. "I wanted to know if you wanted to give it a try."

She looked away from his gaze and focused it on to her tea cup. He knew that she wouldn't want to remember because of the dream she had, had, but he had to convince her to do this. There was no other way. "I-I-I…," she said, struggling for words.

"It's no rush Rose," he whispered, reaching out to touch her hands, sending a spark into his fingers.

Rose looked at him and smiled. "I want to try it," she whispered.

"Good," he said, smiling sweetly at her.

"Can we start now," she asked.

"Definitely, we just need you to lie down," he said, standing up from his chair, Jack and Rose following afterwards. They walked towards the living room and settled Rose on the couch. "Are you comfortable?"

She fluffed the pillow behind her head and squirmed around before settling down. "Yes," she said, putting her hands across her chest.

"Now, I just need you to close your eyes," he said, kneeling beside her. Jack stood behind him, watching intently, and thoughts ran through his mind.

Oh Rose, Jack thought, closing his eyes for a second. Please remember. He went back to the first time they met, dancing in front of Big Ben, laughing and smiling, remembering that he was about to scam her. He remembered her sweet laugh and that silly Union Jack shirt she had worn. A soft buzzing interrupted his thoughts and he opened his eyes.

The Doctor had just turned on the screw driver, preparing the right settings. He then moved it closer and closer to her head, trying to keep his breathing calm.

That was, of course, until River had kicked open the front door.

The Doctor, dropping the sonic screw driver, and Jack gave a small yelp of surprise, whereas Rose had given a full on scream. "Don't do it," River yelled out at the top of her lungs, gesturing towards the screw driver.

"What, why," The Doctor asked frantically.

Rose was sitting down, grasping a pillow in front of her, her eyes full of fear. "Y-Y-You just broke my door," she whispered, still in shock.

"That's the first thing that popped into your mind," Jack joked, trying to ease the tension in the air.

It didn't work.

"I need to talk to you River. Now," The Doctor growled, grabbing her by her shoulders and dragging her out of the house. "Jack, watch Rose!"

Jack moved towards Rose, trying to calm her down. "It's okay Rose," he whispered, gently patting her back.

"W-Who is she," she whispered, laying her head against his shoulders.

"That, I don't know," he muttered, looking at the door whilst hugging her by the shoulders, the gesture comfortable.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"What do you think you're doing," he yelled angrily.

River looked at the Doctor, waiting for him to calm down. "You can't do that Doctor," she muttered, walking towards him.

"Would you mind telling me why," he asked in an almost sarcastic manner.

She breathed before continuing. "You can't let Rose remember because they're all after what's inside her, BAD WOLF. They're going to use her against you because she holds the most powerful thing in the universe; a way to kill you."

"That's impossible, I took it all out of her, but if that's the case, then I'll simply just have to protect her, don't I," he muttered, realizing the situation.

"But you haven't heard the worst part yet," she whispered, hesitating. "If she's somehow forced to remember, it'll destroy her. An average human body can't hold that kind of power."

"She's held it once, I think she can survive it again," he said, frowning at her.

"Doctor, you're not thinking clearly," she said, raising her voice. "If you force her when her brain's not ready yet, it'll destroy her. The brain she has now doesn't recognize the power and it'll kill her."

"Oh rassilion," he muttered, brushing his fingers through his hair. "So you mean that I have to allow her to remember herself?"

River nodded. "And you'll have to keep her out of their hands," she said. "If they get a hold of her, all hell will break loose."

The Doctor thought about what she said for a second. "Who's they," he asked, already knowing the answer.

"Everybody," she stated. "The Daleks, Weeping Angels, Cybermens, Sontarans, Slitheens…."

"Okay, okay, I've got it," he muttered, rubbing his eyes.

"What do you think we should do," she asked, gently placing a hand on his shoulders.

He looked out at the peaceful sky, thinking. "We have to help her remember, close the void, and scare away the aliens," he said, looking back at her, smiling. "How hard should that be?"

River giggled. "How are we supposed to close the void," she asked, getting serious again.

"Usually we'd be able to close it with the TARDIS, but, we can't now," he said, thoughts still going through his head. "Because, right now, only Rose can do that…"

"A lot's resting on her," she whispered, feeling bad. "And she can't even remember."

"That's why we have to help her," The Doctor said. "All we have to do is find the trigger."

"What do you mean?"

"Memories have triggers," he explained, looking straight at her. "We have to find hers."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Are you okay," Jack muttered, handing Rose a fresh cup of tea. The two hadn't come back in yet, leaving him to wonder what they were talking about.

"Yeah, I think so," she said, sipping her drink. "I'm just worried about my mum. Can you imagine her reaction when she sees that door?"

He started to laugh, nearly spilling the tea in his hands. "Yeah, I think I can!"

She laughed along with him. "So, Mr. Harkness, what do you do for a living," she wondered," do you travel with your brother?"

He shook his head. "I haven't seen him in a while actually," he half-lied," he just came back."

"So, you're from London," she asked, shocked.

"I guess so, but I was raised in America," he said," hence the accent."

She smiled and put her tea cup down. "I see," she said, leaning back onto the couch. She closed her eyes for a second, Jack watching her intently, hoping that she was all right. "Can I ask you a question?"

The statement caught Jack off guard as he watched her open her eyes. "Sure, what's on your mind," he asked, smiling gently.

"H-Have I met you before," she asked, looking straight at him.

He hesitated before answering the question. "I don't think so," he lied, looking down at the floor.

"Oh," she whispered, almost to herself. Rose was sure she had met him before, but, there must be a reason as to why he was lying, so she didn't push it. "Well, what's your brother like?"

Jack smiled at that. "He's spontaneous," he said, his memories flowing through his mind. "He's overly hyper and over confident. But, at the same time, he's protective and caring. He helps and saves so many people, but he never asks for anything in return, ever. He moves on too quickly, never staying in the same place, never looking back. But people care for him always begging for him to stay, but he won't. He's a fantastic brother, a brilliant doctor, and a good man. "

"He sounds like a great person," she said, smiling at him dearly. "And you seem very fond of him."

"He's the only person I look up to," he continued, nodding at her statement.

"I hope to I'll be able to get to know him better then," Rose said, stretching her arms out to loosen them up.

"Don't worry, you will," a voice said from the door.

The two looked up and saw the Doctor standing there smugly, smiling. "How long have you been standing there," she asked, scrunching her eyebrows together.

"Enough to hear what you both thought of me," he said, walking closer to them. "Thank you."

Jack blushed slightly. "I was just telling the truth," he said, grinning.

The Doctor nodded and turned to Rose. "What do you mean I will," she asked curiously.

"You're going out with me to dinner," he said, smiling at her.

"Is that your way of asking me out," she asked, smiling, her tongue poking out.

He blushed. "Sadly, it is the only way he knows how," Jack interrupted.

"Oh bugger off," The Doctor muttered, his hands slightly fidgeting.

Jack, listening to him, stood up, hoping to catch River outside. "Is River outside," Jack asked, shrugging on his military coat.

"Yeah, she actually wanted to talk to you," The Doctor said, gesturing to the door.

He smiled at the two and left with," See you later Rosie!"

The Doctor and Rose stood in front of each other, grinning. "U-um…how about I pick you up in about an hour and we'll head out," he said," I have to run a couple of errands beforehand."

"Oh, okay then," she said, smiling at him.

"And um, I'll send someone to fix the door as soon as possible," he said, looking back at it.

She shook her head. "Oh, no worries, I've already got somebody coming down."

"Okay then, well, see you later," he said, walking towards the door.

She walked him out, hesitating with every move. He turned towards her to shake her hand; she took it and shook it tightly, all the while smiling. "Good bye," she whispered, giving him a peck on the cheek.

The Doctor's eyes widened at the contact and resisted the urge to touch his cheeks. "G-G-Good b-bye," he stuttered, chuckling nervously.

She winked at him and pushed him out, walking back to the living room to clean up. As soon as she was out of sight, he touched his cheeks, smiling to himself. "Rose," he whispered to himself before half-skipping down the street.

"_**On my own, pretending he's beside me…"**_

_**~Les Miserables (On My Own)**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Reviews are more than welcome!**


	13. The Lonely God

**Title: Please Remember**

**Author: ConsultingTimeTraveler**

**Author's Note: Special thanks to Voldemort's Spawn and Bittie752 for reviewing! I truly appreciate them!**

**Sorry this update took too long. I've been busy with my other story and the previous chapter caused me to go blank. I just couldn't figure out what to do next, so, basically, this is a filler filled with some fluff and a bit of bitterness at the end. I'll get to some more action in the next chapter!**

**Word Count: 1,056**

**Summary: What if your best friend, ex-companion, and lover were to lose their memories of their time with you? Would you try to get them back or would you let them go their own way? Then, you realize that, that wasn't the only problem, because, if you can't get their memory back, the universe will fall apart.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_**If I believe in one thing, I believe in her…"**_

_**~10**__**th**__** Doctor (Doctor Who)**_

_Chapter 12_

A loud cough interrupted the Doctor's thoughts, causing him to stop skipping. He slowly turned to his right, finding River and Jack staring intently at him. Jack's left eyebrow was raised, his face filled with amusement, whilst River's eyes looked sad, showing a hint of jealousy. "Er, hullo," The Doctor muttered, putting his hands behind his back.

"Well Doctor, do you want to tell us what the plan is," Jack asked, sounding serious, but he couldn't resist sounding a bit amused.

"The plan for now is to try to trigger Rose's memory whilst figuring out how to keep every single alien who has anything against either of us away from this parallel world," he started.

"What about the other worlds," Jack interrupted, frowning at the thought of Ianto and Gwen in trouble. "We can't possibly leave them undefended."

"We're not," he responded, grinning. "U.N.I.T should be able to handle your world, and Martha Jones is smart enough to figure out what's happening."

"And how do you plan to keep them out of this world," River asked.

The Doctor grinned. "Well, we just have plan as we go, don't we?"

"You never were a man of many plans," Jack commented, laughing.

River shook her head and smiled at the two men, thinking about how lucky Rose was to have had both of them.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rose was struggling with her newly trimmed bangs, trying to figure out which way she should flip it, when the doorbell rang. She settled on flipping it to the right and threw on her white trench coat over her light blue sundress. She slipped on blue high heels before rushing to the door, which was fixed an hour before, and opened it. The Doctor stood there, in his tweed suit, smiling, holding a dozen roses. "Hello," he muttered, handing her the roses.

She slowly took it from him. "Thank you," she whispered, smiling down at it.

"Shall we get going," he asked, gesturing for her to put her arm around his.

She set the roses on a table beside her and took his arm. She closed the door and headed down the street. The Doctor led them to a TARDIS blue car and snapped open the passenger side, letting her take a seat. He ran to the other side and settled down in front of a wheel. He slowly stuck the car keys in and stared at the wheel. "Now, how d I drive a car," he whispered to himself.

"You don't know how to drive a car," Rose asked, giggling.

"Of course I do," he muttered, setting his hands on the wheel. He hesitated before pressing the gas, but eventually did, causing them to slowly move around the street.

She rolled her eyes and looked out the window. "So, would you care to tell me a bit more about yourself Mr. Harkness," she asked.

He chuckled lightly, trying to focus on the road. "Well, there's not much to tell really," he said.

"Do you have a girlfriend," she asked, looking at him.

"Yep, and that's exactly why I'm taking you out," he said sarcastically.

Rose stuck her tongue out and folded her arms. "I was just wondering," she muttered.

They suddenly stopped in front of a restaurant called _Bella Notte_. It was a very well known restaurant because of the amount of celebrities that had stopped by to eat there. "How did you manage to get a reservation here," Rose asked curiously.

"I know people," he grinned, letting her out of the car.

The valet took the car and Rose took his hand and walked towards one of the waitresses. "Name please," she asked, obviously bored.

"Harkness," The Doctor said, smiling.

The waitress clicked a couple of things on her computer before looking back up at the coupe. "I don't have a Harkness," she muttered.

The Doctor frowned, obviously shocked, causing Rose to giggle. "W-What," he asked.

"Rose Tyler," she said, trying to stifle her giggles.

The waitresses' eyes widened. "Oh, of course," she said, not bothering to look at the computer. "Right this way Ms. Tyler." She grabbed two menus and led them towards a candle lit table. "A waiter will be right here to take your order."

"How'd you do that," The Doctor asked after they settled down.

"Apparently, I've helped a lot of people out, and well, my dad's pretty famous around here," she muttered, trying to take off her coat.

He smiled and nodded, taking a look at the menu while constantly glancing at her. "See something you like Doctor," she asked, giggling again.

The Doctor's cheeks turned scarlet as he raised the menu to hide his face. Oh Rose, he thought.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"So, how'd it go with the Doctor," Amy asked River curiously as their family settled down for dinner with Jack.

"Well, we have big problems," she responded, taking her fork out of its wrappings. "Like trying to regain Rose's memories and getting rid of aliens."

"Oh joy," Rory muttered, beginning to eat his casserole.

They all followed suit and dug into their meal, sighing as the neared the end of it. "May I ask you something Jack," Amy said, sipping her tea.

"Go for it," he grinned, causing Rory to frown. He was still angry at him after he had tried to flirt with Amy, even after showing off his wedding ring. But, he was somewhat relieved that he had a boyfriend, though, that didn't really stop him.

"How come he doesn't talk about you, or Rose, for that matter," she said, setting her fork down.

Jack looked away uncomfortably, which was rare. "The Doctor," he hesitated, trying to think of a way to answer the question. "The Doctor doesn't like to look back."

"How come," Rory asked.

"Because there's so much pain in his past and he doesn't like revisiting it unless he has to. He gains so little and loses so much," he whispered. "There's only a bit of people who chooses to leave him willingly, and the others, they're forced to leave him, whether he or them likes it or not."

"Well, we'll never leave him," Amy said, grinning.

Jack sighed. "That's exactly what Rose told him," he said.

Nothing was spoken after that, but a million thought ran through each of their heads.

"_**It is strange to be known so universally and yet to be so lonely…"**_

_**~Albert Einstein **_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Reviews are more than welcome!**


	14. The Ends and Bad Dreams

**Title: Please Remember**

**Author: ConsultingTimeTraveler**

**Author's Note: Special thanks to Voldemort's Spawn, Bittie752, Badwolf1963, badwolfathogwarts, and DragonRose 4 for reviewing! Virtual chocolate chips cookies and bananas are given towards you! : )**

**Oh, also, 10 more reviews until we hit 50! So, if, during this chapter, we hit 50 reviews, before I update the next chapter, all who reviews will get a special preview of the next chapter!**

**So, just to clarify….hit 50 reviews for Chapter 13…equals preview for all those who reviewed…**

**Yeah? Okay…enjoy! **

**Word Count: 1,169**

**Summary: What if your best friend, ex-companion, and lover were to lose their memories of their time with you? Would you try to get them back or would you let them go their own way? Then, you realize that, that wasn't the only problem, because, if you can't get their memory back, the universe will fall apart.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_**Every time you smile, I smile…"**_

_**~Taylor Swift**_

_Chapter 13_

Echoes of high pitched giggling soared through the quiet and now empty street. "I can't believe you managed to lose your car," a woman's voice said as she giggled.

A young couple was walking down the street, hand in hand. The woman's shoes had been taken off and were currently in the man's right hand. Her hair had fallen loose and her dress was amess, dirt at the ends. The man's hair stuck up in random places, leaves hiding in between. His tweed jacket was wrapped around the woman's shoulder and his pale white shirt was covered in dirt. "It wasn't exactly my fault," he muttered, trying to stifle his giggling.

"Oh really," she asked. She ran her fingers through his hair, still trying to clear out the leaves.

"It's the truth," he said, shaking his head.

They turned at a corner, walking up to a mansion. They stood in front of the door as the woman attempted to unlock it. The woman stepped inside and turned to the man. "Thank you for the fun night," she whispered, looking at him straight in the eye.

"No, thank you," he whispered back, leaning closer to you.

She leaned in more, closing in to give him a soft kiss. The man's breathe stopped for a second, and, before he knew it, her lips were off of his. "Good night Mr. Harkness," she said, which caused the man's heart to hurt.

"Good night Ms. Tyler," he said, smiling at her.

She gently touched his cheek before closing the door. The man, Mr. Harkness, sighed and turned around, adrenaline pumping up inside of him. "Yes," he shouted, causing one of the car's alarms to start beeping. His eyes widened and he started to stifle a laugh, quickly skipping away from the mansion.

Ms. Tyler giggled as she heard the sound of his voice, heading up the stairs to go to her room, her nightmares preparing to sneak into her dreams.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The man skipped down the hotel hallways, slipping into his room. He was shocked to find a lamp open, but more shocked to see a man sitting in one of the chairs, his legs crossed. "Jack," he asked curiously.

The man on the chair gestured for him to take a seat. "Doctor," Jack began," we need to discuss what you're doing here."

"What do you mean," he asked, taking a seat.

"With Rose," he said," In the end, either you or her are going to get hurt. I know for a fact that you'll be able to handle it Doctor. But, Rose is so delicate. What will happen when she finally remembers that you've left her twice and now her husband, theoretically you, has died?"

The Doctor's hearts slowly began to break as each and every word came out of Jack's mouth. "Don't you think I've thought of that," he asked, trying to prevent his voice from breaking. Tears started to form in his eyes, but he wouldn't let them fall.

Jack didn't know what to say, so he decided to sit there and wait for The Doctor to continue. He didn't, leaving him to sit there in uncomfortable silence. "Then why are you doing this," he asked.

"Because, this time, just this time, I was hoping that this would end differently," he whispered, his eyes betraying him, tears starting to flow freely. "I was just hoping that perhaps, this time, I would be able to be happy with her." He wiped the tears from his eyes, leaning forward. "But, if you don't think it's possible…" He couldn't continue the sentence; he didn't want to think about it.

Jack stood up and walked towards the Doctor. "I do think it's possible," he whispered, facing away from him, placing a hand on his shoulders. "My problem is that you always seem to change your mind. If you think that you won't do that this time, I'll freely give you my blessing."

The Doctor didn't know what to say, and by the time he thought of something, Jack had already left, leaving him to think about all the possible outcomes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rose's eyes flashed open, her gaze landing straight into a Dalek. "Rose Tyler, defender of the universe," it said, sounding almost sarcastically. "BAD WOLF."

The sides of her face started to sweat and her eyes were filled with fear. "I-I-I told you already," she stuttered," I'm not her! I'm not her!"

"Oh, but you are," it said.

A sound, like thunder, seemed to echo throughout the darkened room. A tall, almost slimy creature, one which was called a Slitheen, stood next to the Dalek, smiling down at Rose. "I believe she's trying to trick us," it whispered over to the Dalek.

The Dalek laughed, if you could call it that. "Just tell us, Rose Tyler, what is your secret," it asked. "How do we kill the Doctor?"

"I don't know how," she screamed. "I don't even know who that is!"

The Slitheen giggled. "Ms. Tyler, we have nearly eight hours," it said. "Do you really want to spend it screaming nonsense at us? Or would you rather spend it dreaming of your husband? The Doctor?"

Tears started to stream down her eyes. "I don't know," she whispered," I really don't know!"

The two creatures stared at her evilly, waiting for a more proper answer.

And that's when it happened, that's when they started to scream, begging for mercy.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rose watched as the two creatures disappear, replaced by a familiar room with a familiar projection of a woman. "TARDIS," she asked, happy to see her.

The woman smiled weakly, as if all the power she was used to was drained from her. "My BAD WOLF," she whispered. "I'm here to help one last time, but I cannot do much."

"What do you mean," she asked, shocked. "Are you dying? Are you ok?"

"I'm here to help you gain your memory," she continued. "But, I can't go back into your mind, I'm just too weak." She paused for a second, as if catching her breath. "The only thing I can do now is to show you this video...it probably won't do much, but I think it'll help."

Rose nodded. "I'll try," she said, tears welling up again.

The TARDIS smiled at her. "My BAD WOLF, please remember," she whispered.

The TARDIS disappeared and was replaced by a tall man, who looked exactly like her supposed husband. He looked breath taking; his brown hair was brushed down, not a single strand stood up. His suit was neat and tidy, as if he had just put it on, but to tell you the truth, he hadn't changed for weeks. But, the thing that caught Rose's eyes the most was the man's tear stained cheeks and his mouth, which formed the words _love you_.

Unconsciously, Rose moved closer to the man, reaching over to wipe his cheeks. But her hands passed through as she whispered five small words.

"I love you too Doctor."

"_**And I need you like a heartbeat…"**_

_**~Taylor Swift**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Reviews are more than welcome!**

**Also…for now…the chapter's will be filled with fluff and angst…the action packed chapters will soon be shown when the Doctor gets his mind cleared….which, as you know, takes a while… XD**


	15. She Loves You

**Title: Please Remember**

**Author: ConsultingTimeTraveler**

**Author's Note: Special thanks to CasckettInWhoville, Voldemort's Spawn, Badwolf1963, m0ckingbird77, LilienRose, and DragonRose 4 for reviewing! Enjoy your virtual cheesecakes! : )**

**So, since school is about to start, I won't be able to update during weekdays. So, that means you should be looking out for this story during the weekends, most likely on Saturdays. But, due to my lack of updates, the chapters will surely be longer!**

**Word Count: 1,169**

**Summary: What if your best friend, ex-companion, and lover were to lose their memories of their time with you? Would you try to get them back or would you let them go their own way? Then, you realize that, that wasn't the only problem, because, if you can't get their memory back, the universe will fall apart.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_**Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements…"**_

_**~Adele**_

_Chapter 14_

The Doctor walked out into the hallway the next morning, right after dawn. He didn't really know where he was headed, but he continued on his ways anyway. As soon as this ends, if it ever ends, will I really let Rose travel with me this time, he thought. Will I be able to watch her as she grows old…will she even grow old? What if she out lives me? He ran his fingers through his hair, not knowing how to answer any of the questions he was asking himself. Will she even want to come with me? He stopped in his tracks as he neared the end of the hallway, trying to find either the staircase or the elevator. He found a staircase on his right and headed towards it.

He closed the door behind him and savored the silence. No one else was one the stairs, save for the staff who passed by him every once in a while. He walked down the stairs, still wondering where he was trying to go. He landed in front of the exit and walked out into the open street. He turned left and walked randomly around, ending up in a park. He smiled at himself and took a seat on a bench, watching the clouds in the sky. He spotted roses on his side, which caused him to think of, well, Rose.

He sighed again and set his chin on his hand, closing his eyes. I can't let you go now, he thought, everybody knows that. Problem is, should I let you go? Will the universe try to break us apart again after all this? Will we forever be separated again? He opened his eyes and bit his lip, leaning back onto the bench. What if you hate me? What if you don't see me like that anymore? What if I…

"Excuse me sir," a high pitched voice said.

The Doctor looked down at a small young girl, around seven. Her long red hair was tied into cute little pig tails and her brown eyes watched him curiously, looking older than she was. She wore a light blue summer dress, which swished every time she walked around. "Yes, hello," he greeted, smiling. "Are you lost?"

She giggled. "No," she said, looking serious now. "You looked sad and I thought you needed someone to talk to."

His smile widened. "I'm okay, I'm always okay," he muttered. "I'm the King of Okay….wait…no…that's not a good title."

She took a seat beside him. "No you're not. I can tell," she whispered, looking up at him. "You look like my mom when she thinks I can't see her. It's been a few years since my dad left her, but, she's still sad. I don't understand why because it's not her fault, my dad's a big jerk."

The Doctor turned to look her in the eye. "Well then, you should be comforting her, shouldn't you," he asked.

She shook her head. "She doesn't really like me," she muttered," I think it's because I look like him…"

"I bet you that your mother loves you a lot," he said, smiling.

She shook her head again. "So, what's getting you," she asked, changing the subject. "And don't say you're okay, because I know you're not sir."

"It's just a girl," he said, finally giving in. "I left her and I don't know if she still loves me after all that I've done…"

The little girl giggled. "Of course she loves you," she said.

He laughed. "How could you possibly know that?"

"Mister, if a girl stays with you after, well, 'all that you've done', I think she still loves you," she muttered, brushing her bangs back.

He smiled. "Well then, I'll believe you if you believe me."

She looked at him, thinking about his suggestion. "Deal," she said, hopping off of the bench.

The Doctor stood up along with her. "Wait, before you leave, can I ask you what your name is," he asked, fixing up his tweed jacket.

"Donna," she said," Donna Noble. And yours sir?"

His eyes widened. It's Donna's parallel person, but, why is she still a child? "I'm the Doctor," he responded, smiling at her.

"Oh," she said, "Doctor who?"

He snickered. "It's just the Doctor."

She shrugged. "Well, have a good day Doctor," she said, waving her hand as she walked away.

The Doctor sighed and watched her disappear from his line of sight. He looked around the park, deciding to go back to the hotel, all thoughts of Rose disappearing for just a tiny second.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rose's eyes snapped wide open as she burst out of her dream. This has got to stop happening, she thought, running her hands through her hair. What she didn't realize was that, just for a second, she remembered everything, but, of course, she managed to forget. She wiped her eyes as she wondered why her cheeks were wet. She shook her head and stood up, heading to the bathroom. Her parent's and Tony had decided to go on a trip right before she left for her date with the Doctor, and since she didn't feel like going, she was left behind, even though her mum had begged her to come with.

She decided not to change from her pajamas and went down the stairs and straight into the kitchen. She got out her favorite cereal and sat down, staring into the bowl. The doorbell went off, causing her to leave it be so she could open the door.

"James," she asked as the opened door revealed the young man she saw yesterday.

"Hello Rose," he greeted, nodding. "May I come in?"

"Of course you can," Rose said, gesturing for him to step in.

The Doctor walked inside, allowing her to close the door. "Are you busy right now," he asked.

She shook her head. "No, I just woke up and I'm eating breakfast right now," she said, suddenly realizing that she hadn't changed from her pajamas yet. "Would you care for anything?"

"Just tea for me, thanks," he muttered, settling down on the chair across the table from her.

She poured another cup of tea and set it down in front of him. She sat down herself and continued to eat her cereal, which had gotten soggy. "So, you're an early riser, aren't you," she said, as she stuffed a full spoon of cereal into her mouth.

He chuckled. "Yeah, I guess I am," he commented, sipping his tea.

Nobody talked for a second, both enjoying the silence. "I need your help," Rose suddenly said, after finishing her cereal.

"With what," The Doctor asked curiously.

"I need your help to find a man," she said, putting her bowl in the sink.

"O-Oh," he muttered, looking down at his cup. "May I ask who it is?"

"His name's the Doctor," she said, leaning against the sink. "Apparently, he's the key to bringing back my memories."

"How do you know that," he wondered, his hearts beating faster.

She looked down at the floor and then looked back up at him. "Well, you see, I've been having these dreams," she whispered. "There's this woman named the TARDIS who constantly tries to help me, though, it doesn't seem to be working. But, last night…" She turned to look out the window behind the sink. "Last night she showed me a memory. I don't know if it was real, but, it seemed real to me. There was this man, a man who looked like my husband. He was standing alone, crying…"

The Doctor held his breath, realizing that, that was when he had left her for the first time on the Bay. "W-W-W-Well," he stuttered and paused, trying to breathe more normally. "Do you have any idea where you want to start?"

She wiped away a tear that escaped from her eyes. "That's just it, I don't know where," she whispered. "I don't even know if that man is real or not."

He smiled at her. "Well then, we better get started if we want to find him as soon as possible, don't we Rosie," he muttered, standing up.

Rose smiled brightly up at him. "Absolutely," she exclaimed, twirling around.

"Why don't you go and change, perhaps we can start today," he said, gesturing for her to go.

She nodded and ran up the stairs, leaving the Doctor alone in the kitchen. He sighed and sat down, looking straight towards the floor. "One problem Rose," he whispered to himself. "How are you going to find him when he's already right in front of you?"

"_**Never mind I'll find someone like you…"**_

_**~Adele**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Reviews are more than welcome!**


	16. I'm Right In Front Of You

**Title: Please Remember**

**Author: ConsultingTimeTraveler**

**Author's Note: Special thanks to Hinata001, Voldemort's Spawn, Badwolf1963, m0ckingbird77, LilienRose, and LillySand for reviewing! Enjoy your cookies!**

**So, as you can see, I can only update during the weekends. The latest I would update is on a Monday night. Also, if I can update twice during the weekends, I promise that I will!**

**Word Count: 2,121**

**Summary: What if your best friend, ex-companion, and lover were to lose their memories of their time with you? Would you try to get them back or would you let them go their own way? Then, you realize that, that wasn't the only problem, because, if you can't get their memory back, the universe will fall apart.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_**What hurts the most, is being so close. And having so much to say. And watching you walk away…"**_

_**~Rascal Flatts**_

_Chapter 15_

Rose came back downstairs wearing a denim skort with a light pink spaghetti top, which was covered with a denim jacket. Her hair long blonde hair was tied up in a bun and her face wasn't covered in any make-up. Her feet were stuffed into a pair of red converse, which she thought, unconsciously, was good for running. "Ready doctor," she asked as she jumped off the last step.

The Doctor stood up, hearing his name come out of her mouth, but he knew that, that wasn't what she meant. "I was born ready," he said, walking towards her, taking a glance at her outfit.

She smirked and took a glance at him. "Well then, allons-y," she said, dragging him out of the house.

"I didn't know you spoke French," he whispered as she closed the door behind them.

Rose frowned and thought for a second. "I don't," she muttered, twirling her car keys through her fingers. "Maybe I did."

There was silence between the two as they walked towards the garage. "So, do you know where you want to start," The Doctor asked as they settled themselves into the black BMW.

"I was thinking, because he looks so much like my, well, husband, that they might be related," she said, starting the car. "So, I was hoping we could try to research his past and see if he had any siblings of some sort."

You won't find anything, he thought. "I guess it could be worth a try then," he said, shrugging on his seatbelt.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

River breathed in and out slowly, trying to get the nerve to knock on The Doctor's door. "Come on River," she whispered to herself," what do you have to be afraid of?"

She raised her hand to knock when, all of a sudden, it suddenly snapped open, revealing a shaken Jack Harkness. "Hello," Jack greeted, running his hand through his newly showered hair.

"Can I talk to the Doctor," she asked, trying to peek into the room.

Jack looked straight at her. "He's not here right now," he said, watching as her eyes fell," but, I would love to escort you to breakfast." He smiled at her.

River forced a smile on her face. "Well then Captain Jack," she said, gesturing for him to take her hand," escort me."

He hooked her hand with his and closed the door behind them. "Have you talked to him lately at all," he wondered, trying to find the way towards the elevator.

"Not really, I mean, I've seen him in the hallways, said hello a couple of times, but I haven't really talked to him," she whispered," he always looks busy and when he's not, he's somewhere off with Rose."

He shrugged. "Don't be too hard with him though," he said, taking a glance at her, hoping that he wouldn't offend her. "He hasn't seen her in such a long time and he just keeps losing her. It's as if the universe doesn't want them to be together."

River warmed up a bit. "It must've have been hard on both of them then," she said, looking down at the floor.

"Enough about them two," Jack said, as they stepped out of the elevator and into the hotel restaurant. "Tell me about yourself."

Before she could begin, they were interrupted by a waiter, who took them to their table and asked for their drinks. Jack asked for a coke and River a root beer. "So, how about you start now," Jack said, sipping his drink.

"Well, where do I begin," she wondered, twirling her straw around.

"How did you meet the Doctor?"

"The Doctor's and my life is difficult in a way. My past is his future and his past is my future. So, the more I travel, I start to lose him more and more, but, I live for the days when I see him," she said. "For all I know, he first met me when I died." She shrugged at that as the waiters brought in a plate of eggs, bacon, and scones for the both of them.

"Oh, well, that must get confusing then," he chuckled.

"How did you meet the Doctor," River asked back as she bit into a scone.

Jack swallowed his bacon before speaking. "It's complicated…I was a con," he said, smirking at the memory. "An ex-time agent. He saved me during the blitz after sending me off with a bomb." River looked at him curiously.

"So, he saved your life then," she asked, smiling at the thought.

"Aren't we all saved by him," he asked back, chuckling.

River laughed along with him as she bit into the scone again. "How do you know Rose," she asked.

"She was with him when he saved me," he paused for a second," or wait, hold on a second, actually, she saved me too." He smiled down at his plate. "She was so worth fighting for; so much that it convinced me to, well, become a better man."

"Rose sounds wonderful," she whispered.

"Yeah, and she managed to change the Doctor so much," he said, drinking more of his drink. "And she was changed too."

River's eyebrows rose up. She understood how much the Doctor changed people, but, a human changing the Doctor? Yes, she was, as River understood, special, but still. She's technically his wife and she hasn't managed to do that. "How was he like, you know, back then," she asked, curious.

Jack chuckled at the memory. "He had such big ears," he said, nearly choking on his bacon. He took a sip from his coke and leaned back into his chair, finished with his meal. "That was his 9th generation though who had the big ears. He was the one who I got to spend the most time with and he was so dark. He had just finished the time war then and oh, he had so much anger; so much pain in his eyes." He blinked for a second. "But, every time he was next to Rose, all that pain and anger disappeared and it was replaced with joy." He grinned and looked at River. "After I died, I saw him again, during his 10th generation. Rose was gone by then and, again, his eyes were filled with loneliness. Though, his other companion, Donna, seemed to make it disappear. They were such good friends; I actually don't know what's happened to her now."

She smiled sadly. "Donna Noble," she reminiscence. "She sounded like such a brilliant woman by the stories he told about her."

He frowned. "Do you know what's happened to her," he asked.

"Spoilers," she whispered, beginning to eat her bacon.

He reached for his drink. "Wait, so you've never heard of Rose," he asked.

She shook her head. "Well, kind of," she muttered," I hear her name from time to time, but, he's filled with so much pain when he says it, so I don't push it."

He nodded in understandment. "He does that," he muttered, running his fingers through his hair.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"He doesn't seem to have any family," Rose muttered frustrated. "How can he not have any family?"

"Calm down Rose," The Doctor muttered, gently patting her on the back. "We'll find something sooner or later."

Rose sighed. "What if we never find anything? What if I never remember anything? What if the answers to my questions are right in front of my face," she asked out loud, grabbing the Doctor's hand.

I am in front of you; he thought and smiled sadly at her. "Why don't we get you some lunch," he asked," we'll look some more afterwards."

"Fine, okay," she muttered, standing up from the floor. She dumped John's files back into the cabinet and followed The Doctor out of the records room of Torchwood.

"Is he all you've dreamed of," The Doctor asked as they began to walk towards the cafeteria.

She shrugged. "There are lots of things I've dreamed of," she muttered," but it feels as if he's the most important one."

They grabbed a tray and filled it with sandwiches and small cakes. Rose put it on her father's tab and they walked towards an empty table. "Have you remembered anything else," he asked, popping open his sandwich.

She pointed to her mouth, which was currently chewing on her sandwich, before speaking. "No, not exactly," she said," everything else is just silly dreams about monsters."

The Doctor paused for a second, contemplating before biting down on his own sandwich. Are they trying to get into her mind already, he wondered. "What kind of monsters," he asked.

"I-I'd rather not talk about it," she whispered, reaching for her soda.

He smiled knowingly. "It's okay," he said, taking another bite from his sandwich.

They finished their meal in silence, the Doctor listening into conversations. He quickly threw away their trash and sat back down in front of Rose. "Do you think they have his whole life hidden somewhere else," she asked," Because I'm pretty sure everybody has a file in Torchwood."

"Oh, well, I wouldn't know," he muttered, knowing that she would never find the files. He had, of course, hidden it in his back pockets. All he was hoping for now is not getting caught by security.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Amy and Rory walked lazily around the hotel. "You know what, this is getting boring," she muttered, leading him out of the gift shop.

He chuckled. "Well, it can be all fun and games with the Doctor," he said," and plus, he told us to keep our heads down because we might be seen by out other selves."

"Oh, but where's the fun in that," she asked, grinning widely at him.

A little blonde haired girl suddenly runs up to her, holding a blue notebook. "Do you mind signing my book," she smiled, showing her two missing front teeth.

"Uh, sure, why not," Amy said, grabbing the book and signing her name. "And who do I make this out to?"

"Molly Hooper," she said, putting her hands behind her back.

Amy signed her book while Rory looked curiously at the little girl. "Do you mind telling us who we are," he asked.

She giggled. "You two are Amy and Rory Williams," she said. "Don't you two know who you are? You're one of the most famous bloggers/travelers there are here!"

Rory laughed. "Of course, I was just making sure you knew," he said, running his fingers through his hair.

Amy handed Molly back her notebook. "Oh and how's your daughter, Melody," she asked.

Rory and Amy gazed at each other. Of course, Melody wouldn't have been taken in this universe. "She's fine," she muttered, her heart slightly breaking at the thought of another couple being able to grow old with their baby.

Molly Hooper smiled at the couple and skipped off to her parents. "Melody Williams," Rory thought out loud.

Amy sniffled. "They get to grow old with her," she whispered," lucky them."

He abruptly turned towards her. "Don't think about it like that," he said sternly. "We're both lucky in a lot of ways. We get to travel around with an amazing, crazy man and our beautiful daughter. They get to stay in boring old London."

"But, Rory, don't you ever wonder how our life would have been like if we got to stay in boring old London," she asked, looking down at the floor.

He smiled warmly at her. "Amy, we're with the people we love. We're lucky too," he said. "I wouldn't have missed any of this for boring old London."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

River and Jack had gone out into the streets to find something fun to do. They ended up walking into a dance club. "When I said something fun, I didn't mean dancing," she said, giggling as he pushed her onto the dance floor.

"What did you mean then," he asked, chuckling.

"I don't know," she thought out loud," maybe aliens?"

Jack thought for a second. "That would actually be pretty fun," he said, then thought about it," wow, we're strange people."

The two laughed even harder as they tried to dance around various people. "I haven't danced in a while, so I'm a bit clumsy," River commented as he spun her around.

"No problem," Jack said," because I'm leading anyways."

The two continued to dance and laugh. That was, of course, until a high pitched scream echoed throughout the whole room. "Exterminate," a robotic voice said.

Jack and River stopped abruptly and turned towards the noise. They reached for their sonic guns at the same time. "Looks like you've got your wish," he said, powering up his gun.

"Brilliant," she giggled, powering up her gun.

"_**Silence is a girl's loudest cry. You know she's really hurt when she starts ignoring you…"**_

_**~Author Unknown**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Reviews are more than welcome!**


	17. Hiatus

**I'm so sorry, but this story will be going into hiatus. **

**With school going on, I have about 6 hours of homework every single day and I'm at school for about 10 hours, so, there's really no time to write. And during the weekends, I have more hours of homework, which stops me from writing. In addition, I'm sick and I barely have enough time to write this even. **

**I'm so, very sorry about this. But, I do promise to write and update during my breaks, I swear to it. But, for now, there will be nothing from me. **

**~ConsultingTimeTraveler**


	18. Don't Speak

**Title: Please Remember**

**Author: ConsultingTimeTraveler**

**Author's Note: Hello everybody! I'm so sorry for the extremely long hiatus, but, at least I now have a week of Fall Break, which includes, yes, homework. Though, I do now have the time to write every now and then, right now being one of those times!**

**I'm so sorry for all the mistakes made. I'm a bit rusty. Any writing that I've done these past few months has been analysis papers and lab reports. But, I'm enjoying Freshman year at least!**

**Also, I'm so sorry for the…angst? I just watched Episode 4 of Glee and I'm kind of in a state of denial right now, especially since they didn't exactly clarify what was going on between Kurt and Blaine, and now I have to wait until November because of the Presidential debates…gah! **

**Enough of me ranting and please enjoy my sorry attempt of trying to write another chapter of this chapter without any knowledge of what I was planning to do with this story back then.**

**Word Count: 1,087**

**Summary: What if your best friend, ex-companion, and lover were to lose their memories of their time with you? Would you try to get them back or would you let them go their own way? Then, you realize that, that wasn't the only problem, because, if you can't get their memory back, the universe will fall apart.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_**I only taste the saline when I kiss away your tears…"**_

_**~Duncan Sheik**_

_Chapter 16_

"The Daleks have already gone through," Jack said, breathing a sigh of short relief as he slumped against the wall, next to a River, who was banging her sonic gun against her hand, trying to get it to work.

"Thanks for the stating the obvious Captain," she said sarcastically.

He chuckled and took a quick look at the Dalek behind the wall. "The barriers between the two worlds are collapsing too," he continued as he pulled his head back.

River aimed her gun at the floor and clicked the trigger, trying to get it to shoot. "It's not working," she said frustrated before throwing it to the ground. "This would be so much easier with the Doctor."

Jack took one last glance at the Dalek and then turned to look at the exit at the other side of the room. "When I say run, run," he whispered into River's ear.

She looked at him confused. "What if one of us gets shot," she asked.

He smiled his signature smile. "Don't worry, I can't die," he said.

The two stood still, but River's mind kept going around his last statement. Suddenly, all was quiet, but they both knew that, that wasn't the exact case. Jack took a deep breath and yelled out his absolute favorite word:

Run!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Thanks again," Rose muttered as they stepped out of her car, unbeknownst of the mistakes which were about to come.

The Doctor looked at her longingly. "It's really no worries," he said as he closed the car door.

They walked towards her mansion of a house and stopped in front of the door. "Well then, this is good night Doctor," she said, turning to unlock the door. She stepped inside.

A shiver went through him as she said his name, but he knew that, that wasn't what she meant. "Good night my dear Rose," he whispered back.

She gazed into his eyes and before he knew it, her lips had reached his. He hesitated for a moment before pulling away, knowing that the whole situation was wrong. He felt like he was cheating and he didn't like it. But, what made it worse was the look that Rose had given him after he pulled away. She was hurt.

"I-I'm sorry," she said, looking down.

The Doctor ran his fingers through his hair. "No, it's okay," he said, reaching out to hold her hand. "You just took me off guard."

Rose looked back up and gave him a small smile. "Oh, I thought had done something wrong."

He forced out a chuckle. No, I'm doing something wrong, he thought. "No, absolutely not," he whispered as he gripped her hand tighter. The two gazed at each other and slowly leaned in.

That was the first mistake.

Their lips once again touched, but the moment was ruined after paper after paper fluttered out of The Doctor's coat. Their lips separated and their foreheads gently touched as they laughed. "I'll get it," he said as he leaned down to the floor.

"Let me help you," she whispered back as she knelt.

That was the second mistake.

In the Doctor's moment of shock, he didn't realize that the papers which had dropped were the papers about John Smith.

The final mistake.

Rose covered her mouth as she took a glance at the papers. "W-Why do you have these," she asked. "This is John's file isn't it?"

The Doctor stopped in his tracks and looked at Rose; her eyes were widened and beyond mortified. "I-I-I…," he stuttered, not knowing what to say.

Her eyes filled with tears as she stood up, the Doctor following in pursuit of her actions. "Tell me the truth James, were you hiding these from me on purpose," Rose asked, her grip on the pieces of paper tightening.

He looked at her in the eye and he knew he couldn't lie. "Yes," he chocked out, trying to hold back his tears.

"Why," she asked, looking down at the papers.

The Doctor wanted to tell her everything. He wanted to tell her about what was happening. He wanted to tell her why he was here. He wanted to tell her all about John Smith and how they were the same people. But he knew he couldn't. Rose's life was at stake and he had to protect Rose, from, well, Rose. "I-I can't tell you," he said, looking away.

Rose shook her head in disbelief and straightened herself up. The Doctor watched as she wiped away her tears. "Well then, don't say another word," she said, trying to prevent herself from crying. She went back in and was prepared to close the door, but just before it slammed close, she opened it back up.

"I trusted you, you know that," she whispered harshly, and this time, she couldn't stop the tears from falling, but she kept on going. "I bet I was just a game to you and your little friends. Who can confuse the already confused girl?"

The Doctor frowned and started to talk, but Rose wouldn't let him. "Don't speak," she said, turning away. "Good night doctor." And with that, she slammed the door closed.

He stood there for a moment before realization hit him. "But I'm in love with you," he whispered. He stood there for another moment before putting his hands in his pocket and turning around, knowing that Rose would want to be left alone.

So the Doctor walked away again, his heart broken and his eyes filled with lost hope, but never any tears. He knew that this was the right thing to do and he just had to wait. She'll remember soon enough, he thought, she'll remember and everything will be better. The pain will all stop soon.

And the lonely god walked through the midnight madness.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rose leaned against the wall and collapsed onto the floor, crying her fragile heart out. She wiped her tears away and curiously looked down at the papers again and stared the picture of her dead husband, smiling happily. "Oh John, I wish that I could remember you," she whispered as she continued down to read his history, hoping to find something that would click in her mind.

Her eyes widened as she read the first sentence, her mind unable to translate the meaning even though it was in the Queen's English:

_ John Smith (A.K.A. The Doctor's metacrisis), found on BAD WOLF Bay with Rose Tyler (wife), is the result of a Human touch and a Time Lord's decapitated hand._

"_**You and me, we used to be together, every day together, always…"**_

_**~No Doubt**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Please take the time to review. **


	19. I'm So Sorry!

**I feel so terrible with my lack of updating and my very, very, extremely, large, and long hiatus…but, sadly….wait for it…writer's block…**

**You can't imagine how terrible I feel right now! But, I'm desperately trying to get something out, trust me! **

**I'll go and write other random things and hope that something brilliant comes out onto paper...and trust me, I'm going to try!**

**So…I'M VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY SORRY!**


End file.
